Rediscovering Hope
by Bwayrox
Summary: David Nolan meets and falls in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard, but complicated circumstances force them both into choices that threaten to take their happily ever after. Can they push beyond the heartache to find a way to hope in their love again.
1. Almost A Proposal

**Almost A Proposal**

David sat in his car parked outside Kathryn's apartment and stared at the ring he held in his hand. It was his mother's ring, which she had entrusted to him before she died. _True love follows this ring. All I have ever wanted is for you to find true love._ Those had been his mother's last words to him. Is this true love my mother talked about? If so, why does my heart feel so heavy, David wondered as he sat there preparing to propose to Kathryn tonight.

Well, it wasn't a proposal really. She had already done that. Come to think of it, that hadn't truly been a proposal either. At least it hadn't felt like it. It had felt more like a business proposition. There had been no talk of her undying love, or of being unable to imagine life without him by her side, just an announcement of how their marriage was the next logical step. After all, they had been dating for almost three years now. Their families were expecting it, although pushing for it would be more accurate. Kathryn had insisted that they announce their engagement by Valentine's Day and have an outdoor wedding this summer when the gardens would be in bloom at her family's estate. It was a short time to plan for such an event, but Kathryn already knew exactly what she wanted so she was sure she could pull it off.

David sighed and slipped the ring back into his pocket. His father was right, Kathryn was an exceptional catch and he was lucky to get her. She was beautiful, successful, and came from a well-known and wealthy Boston family. And she must love him, right? After all, women are known as the more romantic ones. She wouldn't have proposed if she didn't love him.

All through dinner David tried to ignore the voice of his mother in his head and the heavy feeling in his gut. He was trying to convince himself that these feelings of trepidation were normal. All guys go through doubts, right? They call it cold feet. The problem was David wasn't like most men, at least not like the men in his family. Status and money weren't important to him. All he had ever dreamed of was the true love his mother had talked about and a family of his own someday.

"David, is something wrong with your food?" Kathryn's voice snapped him from the thoughts buzzing through his head.

"Uhm…I'm sorry, what?"

"You're not eating. You just keep pushing your food around on your plate."

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

David paused a moment and looked directly into her eyes hoping to find the answer for all his doubts somewhere within their blue icyness. He leaned forward and reached across the table placing his hand gently on hers. "I was thinking about true love."

"What about it?"

"Do you believe in it?"

Kathryn sat back, pulling her hand from his. She didn't even try to hide the agitation in her tone. "David, what are we talking about here?" Like fairytales? With princes who come rushing in on horseback to rescue princesses with some kind of magical kiss before carrying them off to their castles to live happily ever after?"

David pulled his own hand back and ran it nervously through his hair. How did he answer her? She made it sound so silly, and yet he still imagined it. Only in his mind the prince and princess fought side by side, taking turns rescuing each other. And the kisses were most definitely magical. They were the kind of kisses that made you feel more alive than you've ever felt, yet left you feeling like you had died and gone to heaven. His thoughts were a scrambled mess. He had no answer. Not one that would make sense to Kathryn, or to his father.

David could feel the lump of the ring box in his pocket pressing into his leg. He left it there, unable to bring it out and give it to her.

They made the drive from the restaurant back to her apartment in uncomfortable silence. He parked the car and turned off the ignition. She grabbed his hand as he reached for his seatbelt.

"It's okay, you don't have to walk me in." Still holding his hand, she let out a long exasperated sigh. It was her third one since they had left the restaurant. She looked at him like a parent who had lost all patience with their child.

"David, I'm not sure what it is you want from me, what you're questioning, but I do love you.

Before he had time to answer, she leaned over and kissed him. Her lips were warm, and the kiss was gentle and tender, but it did not touch his heart in the way he imagined it should. "Go home, get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." She gave him a soft smile that seemed more patronizing than sincere, as she exited the vehicle.

He felt a wave of guilt move through him as he realized he was relieved that she had not asked him in. Kathryn watched from the window as he drove off. She had a feeling that she was on the verge of losing David…and Kathryn Midas did not lose.


	2. Father Knows Best

**Father Knows Best**

One week later David sat outside his father's office trying hard to look like a confident, mature adult, and not a nervous schoolboy awaiting a meeting with the principal after being caught in the act of some mischievous behavior. The problem was that talks with his father were always centered on how David was wrong and what he needed to do differently.

David hadn't always had such a contentious relationship with his father. In fact, most of his life it had been almost as if he didn't exist. George Nolan had put all his energy into David's older brother James. About five years ago, George had quit his job as a District Attorney and returned to private practice. His move had been precipitated by the fact that James was about to graduate from law school and the two wanted to set up a father-son law firm together. That had left David free to pursue his love of animals. With his father's approval, he had used family funds to set up a non-profit animal rescue and shelter. George had actually been mildly supportive of the effort because he had used it to build his client list through a reputation as a philanthropist. That was until that awful day three years ago when David's life had been turned upside down.

He had just gotten home one evening when he got the call that there had been an accident. His parents had been having dinner with James and his new girlfriend, although latest conquest was probably a more accurate description. James had never stayed with one girl long enough for them to really be considered a serious girlfriend. At some point during the dinner, George had been called in to work, so James was driving his mother home. He had lost control in a curve, flipping the car multiple times. James was thrown from the car and killed instantly. David's mother had hung in there for several weeks before succumbing to her injuries.

His mother had continually said that she was feeling better and admonished David to stop worrying about her. Things had looked positive and the medical staff had been increasingly optimistic about her recovery, so David was extremely shocked when his father called with news of her death. Looking back on it, maybe he should have known.

The night before her passing was the night that she had held his hand and told him all she wanted in life was for her sons to be happy. She had told him how proud she was of him. She talked to him about hope and happy endings, about love and family. She had taken the ring off of her finger and given it to him. She told him how it would lead him to true love if he would only believe. David had humored her. He figured she was just lamenting over the fact that she would never be able to say these things to James, so she wasn't going to waste a minute with him. So he had smiled and taken the ring, as he jokingly promised to put it on the hand of the girl who captured his heart and made him feel like he could conquer dragons with her by his side.

He should have sensed that this was her way of saying goodbye. He would have begged her to stay with him. He would have told her that he still needed a mother, even though he was almost twenty-four years old. He would have refused the ring and told her he wouldn't take it until the day he was able to introduce her to that girl himself, but he didn't. David's life had been run by guilt ever since.

Guilt that he didn't notice his mom was dying and help her be strong enough to hold on. Guilt that he can't be the son his father wants. He has tried since then to please his father, but he always comes up short. His father wanted him to quit the shelter and go to law school. He compromised by using his father's contacts to secure a job in law enforcement. It hadn't been enough though, and his father continually let him know he was disappointed. George eventually became more accepting after he met and began dating Kathryn Midas. She was from an important Boston family, and was quickly making a name for herself by winning her first several cases out of law school.

As David sat there contemplating his life, he determined that he couldn't quite call himself unhappy. While he missed working at the animal shelter, he actually enjoyed his job with the police force. After years of watching his father manipulate the justice system for his own gain, David liked the idea that he was helping to keep people safe and bringing forth justice.

And while his relationship with Kathryn may not be the adventure that he thought love was going to be, they seemed to be happy enough. That was until talk of marriage came up. Now, every discussion ended in tears, frustration, and anger. David realized that the life that he once imagined for himself would probably not be a reality with Kathryn as his wife. She was more career driven than he ever knew. She desired success, and all the trappings that came along with it. She thrived on power and social status. She wanted an immense house where she could host large, elaborate dinner parties. She wanted to hold off on having children indefinitely, insisting they should travel and enjoy life while they are still young.

He thought that children were part of the joy of life. He dreamed of living in the country with a house full of kids and animals. He imagined school plays, youth soccer games, and weekend trips to amusement parks. He pictured loud, laughter filled days playing with his kids, and quiet nights snuggled on the sofa with his wife, watching movies and stealing kisses during the commercials. Those were the images that were playing through his mind when his father's secretary told him that he could go in.

His father's office smelled like old leather and cigar smoke. As usual, it was too warm. David always imagined that he kept it that way on purpose. He wanted his clients to actually feel that whole cliche of sweating it out. One look at his father's face behind the imposing black desk, and David knew it was just as he thought. He took a deep breath, sat back, and prepared to be reprimanded for whatever imagined offense his father had found to blame him for now.

George put aside the documents he had been reading and brought his fingertips together in a gesture that, for his father, meant this was a serious matter. "So would you like to tell me what's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I've talked to Kathryn and she's worried about you. I'm just wondering if I should be worried too."

"And what exactly would you have to be worried about father?"

"Don't get smart with me boy!" George growled as he leaned forward in his chair, pointing his finger directly in his face. "Kathryn is the best things that ever happened to you and you're about to break her heart over some ill-conceived notion of true love. I won't let that happen!"

George slapped the flat of his hand loudly on the desk. The two of them sat there staring at each other. The force of George's anger felt between them in the echo that still vibrated from the wood desk. Finally, George continued, his voice quieter, yet still stern.

"I have asked Kathryn to come and work for me. Together the three of us can build the family firm that I've always dreamed of. That your mother and brother would be proud of. Do you want to be responsible for the downfall of what's left of this family? Would you really dishonor the memory of your mother and brother over some fairytale fantasy?"

David stood, anger at his father's low blow overtaking him. "How dare you insinuate that I would ever dishonor the memory of them? I loved them! Memories are all I have left!"

David turned to leave, but George quickly stood to stop him, his face and voice softening as he implored with David not to leave. Maybe he realized that he had gone too far and felt bad for his son, or maybe it was just the lawyer in him who knew when it was time to switch tactics. David couldn't tell for sure, but experience told him it was probably the latter. Still, guilt squeezed at his heart like continuously moving tenticles, at his father's plea.

"Son, I'm sorry. I know you loved them. I loved them too. I'm just trying to preserve the family I have left. I have been patient with you. I have indulged your youthful passion with the animals shelter, but David, it's time to grow up. You need to leave boyhood fantasies behind. Call Kathryn and say whatever it is needs to be said to fix this before it's too late and you've made the biggest mistake of your life."


	3. Meet The Teacher

**Meet The Teacher**

Mary Margaret was late. She was trying to balance an armful of textbooks, a birdhouse, and her hot chocolate, as she ran down the hall toward her classroom. She should have known better. How many times had she called out for the kids to stop running in the halls? She never even saw him as she rounded the corner, just heard the grunt of breath leaving her as she hit him full force. Everything she was holding flew out of her arms as she was knocked backwards off her feet. Sprawled out on the floor, it took her a moment before she managed to catch her breath and look up. Her gaze was met with a mesmerizing blue. She lost her breath again as quickly as she had regained it, unable to look away. That was until her attention was drawn by his hand coming up to touch his chin and she noticed the blood.

"Oh my goodness!" She quickly moved to her knees and reached out to him. "Did I do that? I am so sorry!"

"No it's ok," he laughed, getting himself to his feet before holding out his hand to help her up. "Although maybe I should have you arrested for carrying a deadly weapon." He gave her an impossibly handsome smile, as he held up the now broken birdhouse, a mangled mess of splintered wood and protruding nails.

"Arrested?" For the first time she noticed his uniform. Her face turned red from complete embarrassment. "Oh, my goodness! I've assaulted a police officer." She put her face in her hands. "I am such a klutz!"

"Don't worry it's quite alright."

"But I've injured you. I think it might even scar."

"Don't worry, I will make up a very elaborate story about the dangerous bandit I apprehended getting it," he said with a wink.

"Dangerous bandit huh?" She finally allowed a small, shy smile to grace her features. For a moment David was held captive by her delicate beauty. It reminded him of a china doll, with her short dark hair, porcelain skin, and naturally red lips.

Mary Margaret removed a napkin from her purse and bent down to wipe up the spill on the floor. David quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and bent down to help her. Hot chocolate David noticed, along with something he couldn't quite place.

"Is that cinnamon I smell?"

"Yes," she said almost apologetically as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's a little quirk of mine." He was completely taken in by the look of half-amusement, half-embarrasment that crossed her face. She tilted her head, looking at him shyly through the bangs that had fallen in front of her eye, and absent-mindedly licked her lips. His breath caught as he wondered if those wonderfully red lips would taste like the hot chocolate she had been drinking.

The moment was broken as standing again she reached out her hand. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, by the way."

David became awkwardly aware he had been staring at her...staring at her lips actually, and thinking about kissing her. What was wrong with him? He had just met this woman, not too mention that he was almost engaged. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"David Nolan," he answered, reaching to shake her outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go. I was already late, which is what caused our little accident. I knew I should have skipped the coffee shop this morning."

"Here let me help you carry these things to your classroom."

"Oh that's not necessary, I've already caused you enough trouble."

"Please, I insist, it's no trouble at all," he declared taking the books from her hand.

He noticed a slight smirk as she looked at him. She actually looked a little annoyed. David found himself thinking how adorable she looked, even when annoyed. In fact David was pretty sure there wasn't a way this woman could look at him that he wouldn't find absolutely adorable.

Mary simply sighed, "Well come on then Prince Charming. I've got a class to prepare for."

David laughed at the name and turned to follow her. Once they got to her classroom he placed the books on her desk, along with what remained of the birdhouse. "What was this for anyway," he asked?

"I've always had an affinity for birds and so I started teaching a unit on them. It's actually become one of the students' favorites, and every new class of fourth graders looks forward to it."

"I'm very sorry it's been ruined."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. And I have plenty of time to get a new one. We won't be using them for a few weeks yet.

She began placing books on the desks. He grabbed a stack of books to help her.

"Look Charming," she said, her voice edged with a slight hint of teasing, while taking the books from his hands, "my class should be here any minute and I'm sure you have somewhere to be."

"Oh yeah, I need to go find the kindergarten room. I'm sure they are wondering where I am. I'm talking to them about stranger awareness."

"A very important subject indeed. If you go out and take a left, it will be the third classroom on your right."

"Well then, it was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Blanchard."

"Please call me Mary."

"And you can call me David."

She met his eyes as she attempted to give him her most flirtatious smile. Mary Margaret was not someone who was normally a big flirt. In fact, it was rather out of character for her. She usually avoided it because she was so bad at it. It often just turned things really awkward, but there was something about Officer David Nolan that made her unable to resist teasing him.

"Actually, I think I'll just stick with calling you Charming, since you've been so helpful"

He laughed, "Well then princess, I bid you adieu." He gave her a royal bow as he reluctantly turned to leave.

She watched him exit. Charming from all sides she found herself thinking as her gaze lowered. He glanced back just before he entered the hall and was pretty sure he caught her blushing.


	4. Runaway Thoughts

**Runaway Thoughts**

Mary Margaret was not the bold, adventurous type, but David Nolan had sparked something in her. She couldn't stop thinking about him to the point that it had actually gotten ridiculous. Come on, she chided herself, you've only met the man one time. Still, every night since, he had invaded her dreams, turning them into grand adventures.

 _She dreamed of him as a prince and her as a princess, turned bandit, on a quest to take back their kingdom from an evil queen. They made their home on the run, hiding in the forest, fighting trolls and ogres in battles that for them were a mixture of swords, arrows, and playful banter. They flirted and teased in the midst of danger, stealing touches and kisses as they took turns saving each other. And when the danger had passed, they would fall into each other's arms, a hot sweaty mess, and they would come together against a tree, or the forest floor, or maybe while washing in a stream. Desire mingled with relief as they were both aware that the possibility of death had been so close, and each of them knew for certain they could never live without the other._

That was why, when Mary looked up from gathering her things at the end of the day to see David Nolan standing at the door, smiling at her with that charming, crooked smile of his, she was pretty sure her face couldn't get a deeper red. It was several moments before she could even find her voice to speak.

"David, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you preferred Charming?"

Ok, she was wrong she thought, as she felt the blush burning into her cheeks. She just stared at him, so thankful he couldn't read her thoughts, hoping her face wasn't a dead giveaway!

"I probably should have called before I came. I just wanted to give you this." He pulled out from behind his back a brand new birdhouse, just like the one that had been broken the moment he first crashed into her life.

She reached to take it. "Oh my gosh, David did you make this? You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to replace it. After all, we can't let those kids miss out on their favorite unit, can we?"

He didn't tell her how he had been unable to stop thinking about her all week, not that he had really tried that hard. How Kathryn thought he must be getting sick because he couldn't seem to keep his train of thought during their conversations. How sleep didn't come because, when he closed his eyes, he saw her face. How the birdhouse was really just an excuse to see her again. How he had been certain that if he could just see her again he would realize how silly he was being. That he had imagined the spark he felt between them. That he could get on with his life and with his engagement. He was wrong.

"No I don't suppose we can. Thank you Charming!" Mary laughed. Musical laughter that sang right to his heart. Oh, how he was wrong!

"I'm back to being Charming again then?"

"With such a nice gesture how could you not? But I insist you let me thank you."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

What she had in mind had been to buy him a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, until she looked into those blue eyes and her thoughts spun out of control. She saw those same blue eyes that had looked at her in her dream with so much love in them. Before she could stop herself she was up on her toes leaning in until their lips touched. It took only a moment for David to get over the shock before he was drawn in by how soft her lips were. He found himself lost in the sensation that was kissing Mary Margaret. It was like the first breath of air when you've been drowning...a cool drink of water to a parched throat...the first buds of Spring after a long, cold winter. Every cliché he had ever heard became real in the feel of her mouth moving with his. Mary Margaret pulled away. Embarrassment flooded her to have initiated such an intimate kiss, and in her classroom no less. What was wrong with her?

"I...uh...ah," Mary stuttered, unsure what you even say in a moment like this.

David reached out and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "You're beautiful when you blush."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was simply going to offer to take you out for a hot chocolate as a token of my appreciation for the birdhouse."

She looked away, unable to keep the eye contact with him. He could see tears shining in her eyes. He didn't want to see her upset. He knew he'd pushed her with his own teasing. He had been Wanting her to kiss him, almost daring her with his flirting.

"It wasn't your fault, I'm just so Charming." He tried making a joke hoping to ease her embarrassment but it Didn't work. He gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "If it helps, I'm not sorry at all. I rather enjoyed it," he added with his trademark grin.

At that her smile reappeared and relief settled over David, that was until she suggested maybe they could still go and get that hot chocolate.

"You have to try it with cinnamon sprinkled in it. It may sound a little quirky, but I find it's rather addicting," Her hopeful smile seemed to light up the whole room.

David panicked. What was he doing? He couldn't get hot chocolate with her. He couldn't kiss her! He had a fiancé of sorts. A fiancé that was expecting him to join her in an hour for drinks with her coworkers, a goodbye party of sorts before she changed firms to begin working for his father. He felt like a total jerk.

She noticed his expression change the moment she asked him to join her. She was such an idiot. Why had she kissed him? She quickly gathered her stuff up to leave. She had to get out of here. She could feel the tears coming. She hated being such an emotional sap

"It's okay, forget I asked. Thanks for the birdhouse, though. It was really thoughtful of you." She moved to go around him and make her way to the exit.

He could tell she was upset. He couldn't let her leave like that. "Wait! It's not that I don't want to go. It's just...I can't go tonight. I have to work."

He immediately regretted adding the part about work. He's not even sure why he did, but it settled rather distastefully in his stomach. It was the first lie of their relationship. She looked up, her green eyes searched his. He knew she was trying to figure out the truth. She could sense a problem, a disconnect somewhere. His voice sounded like he was lying...but his eyes, his eyes said he felt as deeply for her as she did for him. And so she took a chance and threw her heart out there again.

"Well, there is a coffee shop just two blocks away from my house that makes the best hot chocolate with cinnamon around. I stop by there most mornings at 7:15 on my way to school, so you'll know where to find me if you want to try some." Then without even waiting for an answer she turned and practically ran out the door.


	5. Something's Brewing

**Something's Brewing**

David made up his mind that the best thing to do was just not show up to meet Mary Margaret. It wasn't like he had actually even agreed to meet her, so she couldn't be upset if he didn't come. It was just one kiss after all. It's not like they actually had a relationship.

And that's what he told himself every morning as he watched the clock tick off to 7:15, while simultaneously holding onto his kitchen counter, because he felt like if he didn't physically hold onto something he wouldn't be able to keep from going. He managed to keep away until Friday morning. He was off on Friday mornings because he usually worked the late shift on Friday nights. Since that meant Friday date nights were out, he and Kathryn had made a habit of having breakfast together on Friday mornings. He had just pulled up to the restaurant when Kathryn called to say she couldn't make it, she said something about interviewing a surprise witness in a case she was preparing for trial. That's when he cracked.

It was almost like his mind went into auto pilot. The next thing he knew he was driving toward the coffee shop. Toward her. He knew this was most certainly a bad idea, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He wanted to see her. He had spent less than an hour with her in his entire life, and yet, he missed her.

He quickly scanned the room when he walked in. She was not there. His heart dropped. He was so lost in his disappointment that he didn't hear the ring of the bell over the door as it signaled her entrance, but he didn't miss the ring of her voice when it sounded admist the noise of the cafe.

"David?"

He turned, and her smile was like sunshine breaking through the clouds of his disappointment.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"And miss out on the opportunity to try your special hot chocolate? I hear it's quite addicting."

As it turned out, hot chocolate was a little too sweet for David's taste, although he agreed adding the cinnamon was a nice touch. But being in the presence of Mary Margaret? That he found addicting.

They sat in the corner booth and talked until Mary was forced to leave or she'd be late for school. When he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye just yet, he offered to walk her to school. He took in every detail of the walk. The sound of her heels clicking on the sidewalk and the sway of her skirt as it moved with her hips. The birds chirping as they greeting the morning, the cars humming past, the school children as they pedaled by on their bikes. The whole world seemed brighter, more alive, in her presence. She parted from him with a wave goodbye as they crossed onto school property. David watched her until she disappeared through the glass doors. Somehow made it back to where he had left his car parked at the coffee shop, although he couldn't tell you a thing about the walk back.

They met at the coffee shop twice the next week, three times the following week, and by the third week they had officially made it to the status of regulars. The barista had their drinks ready and waiting at 7:15 every morning. Her hot chocolate with cinnamon, and his coffee with just a splash of cream. They found it so easy to talk with one another. He loved how her eyes would light up when telling him about the students in her class. She was so nurturing, so full of love and kindness. It reminded David of his own mother.

He told her about James and Ruth, and then held her hand and wiped her tears as she shared how the death of her own mother had shaped her childhood. She told him about the step mother, with whom, in spite of being close to her in age, she had never seemed able to connect with. She described how childhood loneliness led her to sit in the backyard and "talk" to birds. She admitted that while people always made fun of her for it, as a girl of ten, she had been sure that the birds actually listened to her and could understand.

He told her how he loved animals himself and once dreamed of owning a farm, even though he admittedly knew very little about farming, and couldn't even ride a horse. She teased him that she'd have to give him a new nickname. How could he be Prince Charming if he couldn't even ride a horse? He melted her heart when he responded that he would gladly learn to ride a horse if she would promise to be his princess.

Their second kiss came that first week they began meeting. It was in front of the school as he dropped her off and said goodbye for the day. It was short and sweet. Just a little peck on the lips, as both were worried about being seen. Her by little eyes, and him for altogether different reasons that he shoved to the back of his mind.

The next week when David walked her to school, he walked her all the way to her classroom so he could kiss her in private. They were still almost caught since the kiss turned into a makeout session that lasted until the bell rang and forced them apart. He just managed to escape before fifteen ten year olds came barreling down the hall. David himself was late for work. The following day they locked the classroom door just in case. When he made it to work late for the second day in a row, he took the reprimand with a smile on his face.

By Friday of the fourth week of knowing Mary Margaret...and that's how he was now dividing his life now, before and after Mary Margaret...he was the one canceling breakfast with Kathryn. He claimed he had an early morning stakeout of a suspect.

This time the kiss happened as he was walking her to school. He had been telling her a story from his childhood about a puppy he had found, brought home, and managed to keep hidden from his father for a whole week. That was until the fateful morning that his father had found out, in what had henceforth become known in their household as the 'puppy incident'. Unbeknownst to David, the puppy had gotten out sometime in the night and made a puddle on the kitchen floor. That morning as his father was getting breakfast, he slipped on the puddle and had fallen on his backside. The bowl of cereal that he had been carrying flipped up and landed upside down on his head. They had all come running at the commotion to find his father sitting on the kitchen floor with a bowl on his head, shouting obscenities, while milk and cereal dripped down his face. The puppy, unaware of the trouble he had caused, was happily lapping spilled milk from the floor.

Mary Margaret's laughter rang out as David acted out the story for her. His new favorite sound in the whole world was the melody created when she laughed. He couldn't resist it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby alley and proceeded to attempt to capture that sound with his mouth. He broke the kiss when the when the need for air became apparent, and then bent down to kiss along the pulse on her throat. That brought other sounds from her that immediately made it onto his most favorite sounds list. She discovered some of his sounds as well, as she ran her hands through his hair, and her tongue across his bottom lip and to the scar from the bird house that he loved to tease her about giving him. He would never admit how much he secretly loved that scar.

David's hands slid down to grab Mary Margaret's waist where he delightedly discovered that her blouse had come untucked from her skirt, giving him access to her skin. Her beautiful, soft skin. He couldn't resist the trip up her side and around. Mary jumped at his touch, suddenly remembering where they were and how she really needed to get to school.

"David...we have to stop," Mary implored, though she made no move to actually stop him, and his hands continued to cautiously explore further.

"Mary Margaret, are you sure we have to stop?" David somehow managed to ask while keeping his lips teasingly attached to her neck.

"Mm...David...ohh...I'm going to be late for school if you don't stop."

"Don't you have a substitute you could call?"

At that, Mary grabbed his arms and pulled her head back, abruptly halting David's thorough exploration of the area just behind her ear, as well as, the skin under her shirt.

"What? You want me to call a sub? But I'm not sick? What would I even say? I'm pretty sure what you're suggesting is not a valid excuse for skipping school."

David laughed and gave her the sweetest little peck on the nose. "That Mary Margaret, is one of the amazing things that I love about you. You are so honest and sincere that the very idea of calling in without a real reason is appalling to you."

David brought her hand up to his lips gently kissing her fingers while looking lovingly into her bright, green eyes. "Snow White take the day off and spend it with me."

She had been so focused on the fact that he just used the word love in relation to her that it took a minute to register what he had just called her. A glorious ring of laughter erupted from her mouth. "Did you just call me Snow White?"

"Well, if I'm Prince Charming, then you must be Snow White. You certainly look the part."

He teasingly pulled on her short locks. "Hair black as night"

He gently caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "Skin as white as snow."

He traced her lips with his finger. "Lips as red as blood."

"You are definitely the fairest of them all." He whispered hoarsely, sealing his words into her heart with a kiss that left Mary Margaret unable to think of anything else.

His voice was filled with such sincerity, and his eyes with such love that it brought tears to Mary Margaret's eyes, though she managed to keep them from falling. David pulled back, but his eyes never left hers as he reached into her purse and found her phone. He handed it to her. "I believe princess that you have a phone call to make." His smile was slightly cocky, and yet at the same time managed to look so sincere. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she took the phone and began to dial.


	6. Falling

**Falling**

Hours later Mary Margaret was laying in the crook of David's arm, lazily running her fingers up and down his bare chest. She considered herself to be a smart girl. She had always been a don't take risks, follow the rules kind of gal. All the dating guidelines that she had set up for herself had now been broken in one fell swoop. Maybe that's why they call it falling in love. But to her this felt less like falling and more like flying. If this was what falling in love felt like she hoped she never hit the ground.

It had been a perfect day. They spent it on the Boston boardwalk, mostly just enjoying the views and each other's company. They watched the boats coming in and out of the harbor, explored interesting gift shops, and grabbed lunch from a hotdog vendor. In the afternoon they toured art galleries and watched, mesmerized, as a glass artist blew beautiful, colored creations. David spied a bluebird sitting on a shelf of his work and couldn't resist buying it for her. She absolutely loved it.

They ended the afternoon relaxed on the grass in the park, listening to street musicians. It was a little chilly, but she hardly noticed with the warmth that flowed through her just from being in his presence. Anything that was left of the chill was gone when he stood and helped her to her feet, then took her in his arms and swayed her to the music. Dancing in a public park was definitely something that would have normally embarrassed her and had her running away, but with David all her inhibitions seemed to run away. A fact she proved even more when they arrived back at her apartment, and she boldly invited him inside. Soon, the warmth generated from his touch, turned into flames of desire that she couldn't put out.

He reached up to caress her ear. "What are you thinking?"

"That it's been an amazing day!"

"No regrets about playing hooky?"

She leaned up on her elbows, unable to resist a quick kiss to the scar on his chin. "No regrets. What are you thinking?"

"That I wish I could skip work myself and never leave your arms."

"And if I asked you to call in a sub?"

David laughed as he got up from the bed. "Honey, cops don't have subs." He reached for her hand and pulled her up out of bed and into his arms, quieting her protests. "I think we have time for a shower before I have to go."

The next morning Mary Margaret was dragged from her dreams by insistent knocking at her door. She was not expecting anyone. She quickly threw on a robe, running her fingers through her hair in a useless effort to tame the curls, as she went to see who it could be. She opened the door to find David standing there, his arms full of groceries.

"David, what are you doing here?" She was suddenly self-conscious, aware what a mess she must look. She had no makeup on, her hair is sticking up in all directions, and there was certainly nothing sexy about the mismatched pajamas she'd thrown on after he left last night.

"Making you breakfast," he said motioning to the bags in his hand. "Unless you have other plans."

"Still Charming I see. I was just going to spend the morning in be with a book."

She gave him that smile, the one that now lit up his whole life, and he can't think of anything but how beautiful she is in the morning, unruly curls and all.

He quickly dropped the groceries on the kitchen counter and pulled her into his arms. "A morning in bed can still be arranged."

The thought flashes through Mary Margaret's mind that they probably shouldn't be doing this, at least not without having a very serious talk about exactly what this is. They've never even been on an official date for goodness sake. At least not the kind that happens after 7pm. The kind where you change your outfit five times while getting ready, and then nervously pace the floor waiting to be picked up. For an even briefer moment she thought about the possible other consequences they haven't accounted for. Then she thought of nothing but the feel of David's touch.

Later, they are seated at the table, having just finished the pancakes he made. He had a hold her hand, playing with her fingers. He was thinking of Kathryn, and how he was going to fix this mess. The one thing he knew for sure was that he could no longer envision his life without Mary Margaret in it. There was no other choice for him. Being with her felt like being in a fairytale. Like true love. He was going to have to tell Kathryn that he couldn't marry her.

"Mary, I need to go." He looked briefly up to her eyes, but he couldn't hold her gaze. He was afraid of what she might see there. His love for her made it impossible for him to mask the truth that he was a liar and a cheat.

"David is everything ok?"

"There is just something I need to take care of." He reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. "I love you, Mary Margaret Blanchard. I need you to know that. I need for you to believe it." He kissed her then, slow and gentle.

She thought she tasted the saltiness of tears...his tears...but before she can even open her eyes to see, he has released her and is gone. Mary was left staring at the open door, not quite sure what just happened.

One of David's biggest weaknesses was his inability to be honest if it meant his words would hurt someone. He, whose own job was to fight for truth and justice, has found himself caught in a web of lies of his own making. For some strange reason, that even he doesn't understand, the lies seem easier, less hurtful.

He tried several times over the weekend to tell Kathryn that he couldn't marry her. That he was in love with someone else, but he couldn't get it out. Every time he tried, she stopped him with declarations of her love and how happy she was. She brought up memories from their years together. She asked his opinion on wedding plans. It was as if she knew what he was going to say and had determined that she wouldn't allow him to say it.

They were seated at the table in her condo on Sunday evening, having just finished dinner. David was swirling his glass of wine in his hand. It was time. He finished the half a glass left in one swig and set the glass on the table.

"Kathryn, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do," she interrupted him again. "I have something to show you." She brought out a black box, opened it and set it on the table. David found himself staring at a diamond wedding ring. He was speechless.

"I got tired of waiting for you to pick one out. You promised I'd have one by Valentine's Day and it's already March. People keep asking to see my ring."

He still didn't know what to say.

"I wanted you to be the one to put it on my finger for the first time."

"Kathryn," his voice was barely above a whisper, "I can't marry you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

I've met someone. I'm in love with her. She makes me happy. Everything feels right when I'm with her."

Shock registers on Kathryn's face. She stares blankly ahead. David waits, not sure what else to say. Finally she looks up to meet his eyes.

"I recall you used those words before about me...I love her, she makes me happy."

David reached for her hand. "Kathryn, don't."

She quickly pulled her hand back and stood, knocking the chair backwards, "No, you don't! You don't get to do this. All our friends are coming in for an engagement party next weekend. Our wedding invitations are ordered. The designer gown has been paid for. The caterer is booked." She worked herself up, pacing the floor and gesturing wildly. She stopped and took several deep breaths to calm herself. She turned to David and he saw a flash of vulnerability in her features.

"How could you do this to me? Sleeping around is so not like you David. How long has this been going on?"

David took a step back and looked away. He didn't want to engage in this line of questioning. "It's not like that. I didn't plan it."

Kathryn began to laugh, though David could tell she found nothing about this situation even the least bit funny. "You're so naive. It's not love David...it's sex. Sure she makes you feel good, but that doesn't make it love. How long have you known this girl? A few weeks? Love is commitment. Years. That's what I've committed to you. I left my job and changed my life for you! Would she do that? Change her entire life for you?

"I would never ask her to. I never asked you to."

At that she brought her hand back to slap him. He caught her wrist before she made contact. They stared at each other in a standoff fueled by a mix of pain, fear, and anger. David's heart was wrenched at the mess he had made of things. He let go of her and she collapsed into a chair. The release of tension released the tears she had been holding back.

"David please, we could have so much together. We could be the perfect couple with the perfect life, the envy of everyone. Give us a second chance, you owe me that."

"Kathryn whatever we had is gone. Surely you feel that too? Don't you want someone who loves you with their whole heart? Who is your everything, and you are theirs?"

What you're talking about David doesn't exist outside of fairytales. You are destroying your future...our future...for a made up fantasy. Does she even know about me? What do you think she's going to say when she finds out that you were engaged to me the whole time you were carrying on with her? Do you think she's just going to open up her arms and say no problem? That you're a total jerk, but who cares? Do you think she loves you enough after a few weeks together to forgive you? To forgive that you turned her into an adulterer?"

Those words stopped his heart. He can't bear the thought of what Mary will think of him when she finds out. Suddenly he realized he doesn't want her to ever find out. He cannot have her think of him like that. He'd rather never see her again than turn her into something he knows just might destroy her.

Kathryn continued softly, "I love you enough. I can forgive you. I know you don't believe me, but I love you. We can still be happy." She looked up at him, her eyes pleaded with him to give them a second chance.

David lost his strength in the wake of her tears. He pulled her stiffly into his arms and pledged to try. He would never believe that what he felt for Mary Margaret was anything but love. His heart will forever belong to her, he knows. But he lied to her. She called him Prince Charming, but what would she think of him now? Could she forgive him? He was afraid to find out. The truth was he didn't deserve Mary Margaret Blanchard, and she deserved so much better than him.

So at 7:15 on Monday morning, David sat at his desk trying to focus on filling out overdue investigation reports. At 7:15 on Tuesday, he sat in the park in his patrol car fighting the urge to drive by the coffee shop just to get a glimpse of her. At 7:15 on Wednesday, David was at the scene of an accident taking witness statements. He managed not to think about her, for a few hours anyway. At 7:15 on Thursday, a phone call came in for him. He told them to take a message. The message it turned out was from a Mary Margaret Blanchard, and the teasing commenced.

"She's just a teacher at the elementary school," David tried to explain away the call. "I met her when I was there last month doing stranger danger training with the kindergarten. She mentioned that maybe I would like to come and talk to the kids during bike safety week. I don't think I'm going to have time to make it though."

Immediately David was bombarded with questions and comments from his co-workers.

"Hey, is she single?"

"Is she hot?"

"Look at his face, she's definately hot."

"I could take the call for you if you want, maybe give her some personal training."

It took everey ounce of strength David had not to haul off and punch someone.

At 7:15 on Friday morning, David was having his regularly scheduled breakfast with Kathryn. They were going over the final details for their engagement party that night, but David's mind was at a small coffee shop on the other side of town. The light caught on the 2 carat ring that was now in place on Kathryn's left hand and he couldn't help but think of a modest silver ring with a green stone that his heart ached to put on the finger of the beautiful teacher with the pixie cut that so suited her.

At 7:15 pm on Friday night Mary Margaret stood outside the police station holding two hot chocolates with cinnamon, trying to get up the courage to go inside. He hadn't shown up at the cafe all week, or returned any of her calls. She had thought she had found the perfect man, but now she was worried. She spent hours replaying their interactions over and over in her mind. Had she misread his intentions? Had she imagined the connection between them? But the one that scared her the most and made her stomach turn, was he just after one thing and now that he had gotten it, had he moved on to the next conquest? The disappointment she felt each morning as she waited as long as she could at the coffee shop, before she had to rush just to get to school on time, had left her reeling. She was in too deep to walk away without knowing. She swallowed her pride and made the decision to track him down. Even if he rejected her, it couldn't hurt more that she was already hurting.

"Can I help you with something?" the officer who had just exited the building interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, I was looking for Officer Nolan."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No, but I was hoping I might be able to talk to him. I'm a friend of his, Mary Margaret Blanchard"

"Oh, you're the teacher, right?"

"Yes. He told you about me?" Her heart settled just slightly. He had mentioned her to the people he worked with, that had to be a good sign.

"Just briefly. I'm sorry, he's not here tonight."

"My mistake. He told me he worked Friday nights."

"Yeah, he normally does, but tonight is his engagement party."

Mary Margaret was sure that all the air had just been sucked from the Earth because she could no longer breathe. She was so sure she was going to faint that she grabbed fast to the railing on the steps. It was the only thing keeping her upright.

"What?" She finally got out, but it was barely more than a squeak.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm David's partner, Thomas. I was actually going to return your call for him. I told him that I could do bike safety week for you because he's so busy with the wedding and all."

"Bike safety week?" Mary Margaret was struggling with confusion. "I meant about David. Where did you say David was?"

"His engagement party is tonight. Actually, I'm headed there right now. Some fancy shindig at the Fairmont Hotel. Not really my kind of place, but I guess when you're marrying Kathryn Midas, you don't do things small. Look, why don't you leave your number at the front desk and I will call you first thing Monday?"

She didn't respond, just stared at him blankly. Her mind working overtime to put the pieces of this strange puzzle together.

"Ma'am, are you okay? You're looking a little pale?"

Mary didn't answer as the pieces finally locked together. Her legs suddenly come back to her. She had to move. She had to get away before she broke. So she ran. She was not quite sure how she managed to make it back to her car she, but thank goodness she did. She got in, closed the door, and the dam broke. She sat there gripping the steering wheel so tightly, like it was a lifeline keeping her from drowning as her body shook with sobs. This was it. This was the falling. This must be why they called it falling in love. This out of control, flailing through the air, nothing to grab to stop my fall, hurtling toward the ground at an unchecked speed feeling.

Eventually the tears dried up and she released the wheel. With a deep breath, she turned the key and started her car. Her plan was to head home, and hopefully fall asleep, and maybe, just maybe, she would wake up to find this whole thing had been a nightmare.

As she pulled the car out onto the road, the phone calls started. She ignored them.

Thomas had found the teacher's behavior slightly perplexing, but honestly he didn't give it too much thought. He was already late. He headed to the engagement party, spotting David shortly after he arrived. He and his father were talking in a back corner of the room so he walked over to join them. Knowing David, he was probably hoping someone would come rescue him from his father.

"Congratulations Buddy," he said with a slap to the back.

"Thanks, glad to see you were able to make it out of work with no problems."

"Yeah, although I did get stopped on my way out. That teacher showed up looking for you."

David swallowed, "What teacher? What are you talking about?

"The one that called the other day about the bike safety. Don't worry, I took care of it."

David grabbed a hold of Thomas's shirt. "What do you mean you took care of it? What did you say?"

Thomas shrugged him off, "Geez man, what's wrong with you. I just told her how you were busy planning your wedding, and I was going to take over safety week for you if she wanted."

"You told her I was engaged to be married?" David was going to be sick. His heart began to beat like a racehorse after running the derby. It was so loud in his head. The room began to spin. He took deep breaths, trying to make it stop. He couldn't focus. Air, he needed air.

George grabbed his arm, "David what's wrong with you?" "Nothing! I just need some air," He gasped and then took off for the door, knocking over a waiter with a tray full of drinks as he went.

"David?" Kathryn questioned as she heard the commotion. She looked up in time to see him running out the door, then turned to look questioningly at George.

George turned to Thomas, "I think you need to tell me more about this teacher."

David ran through the door and the cold air hit him. He took several deep breaths finally managing to calm himself enough to think. He pulled out his phone and prayed she would answer.


	7. Still Falling

**Still Falling**

David called at least a dozen times, leaving messages begging her to answer, to let him explain, but she had turned her phone off. He was dialing her number again, when his father appeared telling him he needed to come back inside.

"What the hell are you doing? This is your engagement party, do you even care about that? Kathryn is worried. Her father is livid. You've managed to embarrass us all."

"I'm sorry if I'm not worried about that right now."

"Well, you should be. Everyone is hungry and dinner has been delayed. Your fiancé is standing in there alone trying to explain your sudden disappearance. Her father is threatening to call off the entire wedding."

"That's what I want. I want it called off. I don't want to marry Kathryn."

"Your so confused boy you don't know what you want. You've made a commitment here, and a Nolan doesn't go back on their commitments. You made your choice, and you will honor it. Do you understand me?

"I'm not confused, I know what I want, This marriage is a mistake. I want someone else. I love someone else and I'm choosing her."

"So I've heard. Some elementary school teacher apparently. Really David, you have to choose now to go out and sew your wild oats? Honestly, I'd be proud of you, if not for your tremendously poor timing."

"I'm so sorry father that my falling in love is so inconvenient for you, but love isn't always something you plan."

"Well obviously her love for you must not run quite as deep. How many times have you called her tonight? How many messages have you left begging her to answer? She won't even talk to you."

"I've hurt her, she just needs time."

"You know who you've hurt? Kathryn. How many times have you hurt her, and yet she hangs in there, giving you chances. Forgiving you over and over again. She's in there defending you right now. That's love David, and you're about to lose it over some silly, fluttering feeling. If you leave here tonight and just how do you think her father will react to you embarrassing his daughter. He has the power to see that this family loses everything, our money, our careers, our reputation. This isn't just about you. You're brother would've understood that. I won't let you destroy what's left of our family. Now get back in there and apologize to your fiancé and your guests!"

David deflated at the mention of his brother. Once again he didn't measure up. Fine, he would appease his father tonight, but tomorrow he would end this charade once and for all. He would find Mary Margaret and do whatever it took to earn her forgiveness. George watched as David made his way back to the party before he pulled out his phone. It was time to take control of this situation. He refused to lose everything he had worked so hard for.

David faked his way through the rest of the party. Afterwards, when he was driving Kathryn home, David told her the wedding was off. She remained surprisingly calm. She didn't put up any arguments as he outlined how they would quietly call off the engagement. David agreed to take full responsibility and pay all the expenses they had incurred, if she would agree to keep Mary Margaret out of it. Kathryn just shook her head in agreement. Her complete surrender gave him a great sense of foreboding, but he pushed it down. He just wanted this whole thing over.

He tried continually throughout the night to get Mary Margaret to pick up the phone to no avail. When Saturday afternoon rolled around with still no answer, he decided to head to her apartment, The place was dark and quiet. He pressed his ear to the door, but was unable to detect any movement inside. No amount of knocking or calling got him any response. He sat down against her door determined to wait for her. She had to either come home, or emerge from the darkened space sometime, and he intended to be waiting. He was awakened several hours later by someone kicking his foot. He jumped up quickly.

"Mary Margaret?" It turned out it was actually a police officer who had obviously confused him for some drunk.

"Hey buddy, you can't sleep here. How much have you had to drink today? What exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm David Nolan. Officer, David Nolan."

"That doesn't answer my question."

David didn't recognize the officer, but was confused by his attitude toward him. "I'm not drunk. I'm just waiting on my friend to get home."

"You can't just sit out here for hours, it's called loitering."

David pulled out his badge. "I'm a fellow officer. I'm not causing any trouble."

"As a police officer you should understand that you can't just hang around here all day."

"Look, how about giving me a break? I'm not hurting anything and I just need to talk to my girlfriend. We've had a slight misunderstanding and I want to work it out."

"I'm sorry, but we've gotten some complaints and I'm going to need you to leave. I'd hate to have to arrest a fellow officer."

David refused. "I'm not leaving until I see her so you're just going to have to arrest me I guess."

The officer placed his hand over his firearm, a threat to pull it out. "I'm not kidding with you sir. I don't care if you are an officer."

David took out his phone, ready to report the guy for harassment. "What did you say your name was again?"

He didn't give an answer instead he pulled out his cuffs and dangled them threateningly in front of David. "Listen, I don't know what happened between you two, but it's probably not going to help if you create a scene by getting yourself arrested. It's late. Go home, and don't let me see you back here tonight. The best thing to do in these situations is to give it some time. I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

David was finally convinced to leave. The last thing he wanted was to create a scene that would make things worse with Mary Margaret. As soon as David walked away, a car pulled up to the officer and the window in the back seat rolled down. George Nolan handed the man a wad of cash and then car drove off.

First thing Monday morning, David made his way to the coffee shop to wait for her. She never showed up. His next stop was to see if she had gone to work today. By the time he got to the school it was much too late.

After waking up Saturday morning to find herself still locked in the nightmare of David's betrayal, Mary Margaret had spent the rest of the weekend with a friend. She was determined to avoid all contact with him. She was still an emotional wreck from finding out that the man she had thought was so perfect actually had a fiance. And she had slept with him. She felt betrayed. Used. Dirty. She constantly vacillated between hurt and anger. Crying one minute, and the next wanting to scream and break something, preferably over his head!

Her friend had tried to convince her to stay home from work this morning, saying she was in no shape to function around children. Mary was sure she was right, but worried that giving in to the feeling of wanting to cacoon herself under the covers and never get out of bed would only hasten a downward spiral. She was also resistant to calling in sick. That would only serve as a reminder of the last time she had called in sick, and thinking about that day was too painful. Turned out she really should have listened to her friend.

Mary Margaret was walking down the hall toward her classroom, when she noticed the blonde walking with determined steps through the hall. She had no idea who she was until the slap came hard across her face. This could only be one person. All the chatter and commotion of kids and teachers, as they made their way through the halls, stopped as attention was drawn to the two women standing face to face.

"Kathryn." Mary Margaret brought her hand up to her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Screw you, you're sorry!

"Can we go somewhere private?" Mary Margaret pleaded as she noticed they were beginning to draw a crowd.

"Why? Are you afraid I'm causing a scene? You don't want anyone finding out what a tramp you are, sleeping with a married man!"

"The two of you are not married."

"Semantics," Ms. Blanchard. "Do you really think that excuses you? We've been together three years. I'm wearing the ring that says he's mine."

"I didn't know." Mary's lip quivered as she spoke. She was trying hard to keep it together, but her emotions were just on the surface screaming to break through. She was ashamed and embarrassed, and her students and colleagues were all watching.

"Then I guess he lied to you too! I know why he lied to me. He's never completely gotten over the death of his mother and brother, and I was pushing him. He was feeling pressured and overwhelmed. I know that now. Tell me, why did he lie to you? It's because he doesn't love you Ms. Blanchard. He was he just using you to push away from me because he's scared of commitment?"

The look of devastation and humiliation on Mary Margaret's face told her everything she needed to know. George's plan was going to work. Kathryn turned and walked confidently out of the school, head held high.

David arrived just in time to see Kathryn exiting the school. His heart sank as he realized things had obviously just gotten immeasurably worse. He ran past her, taking the steps two at a time, needing to get to Mary Margaret. He found her in her classroom, where she had apparently been led by some teachers, after Kathryn left. Her students had been sent to the gym and the teachers were trying to talk to her, but she had thus far refused to speak.

"Mary."

She didn't respond to him, didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Mary please talk to me. I'm so sorry!"

She remained stoic. He wanted to take her in his arms, but he was afraid, not sure how she would respond. It probably wouldn't be appropriate anyway, given that they had an audience.

Just then the principle entered the room. After taking a moment to survey the room, she addressed him first. "Mr. Nolan, I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am so sorry-"

She cut him off, "I'm sure you are, nevertheless you should not be here and I'm going to have to ask you to leave the campus immediately." Without giving him the opportunity to respond, she turned her attention to Mary Margaret. "Ms. Blanchard I think it would be a good idea if you would take the day off."

That finally brought Mary's out of her stupor. She tried to argue. "No really, I'm fine. I want to stay." She preferred to face everyone and deal with the embarrassment. She just wanted this whole thing behind her as quickly as possible.

"I'm afraid it was more than a suggestion Ms. Blanchard. I've already called in a substitute." Her tone brokered no argument.

"Of course," Mary nodded, "I understand."

Mary picked up her purse and without another word made her way out of the building and to the parking lot. David silently followed behind her, hoping once she got away from the building she would talk to him. He nearly ran into her when she stopped abruptly. He followed her gaze and...oh no! Somebody had spray painted the word tramp on her car in bright red. Tears began to roll silently down Mary's cheeks. She turned without a word and began walking toward her apartment. She wondered when this whole thing would be over. When would she run out of tears? What did she do to deserve this?

David followed several steps behind her the whole walk home. She knew he was there, and she just let him follow her. Frankly, she didn't have the energy to tell him to go away. She reached the door of her apartment and put the key into the lock. She tried to turn it quickly and escape through the door before David caught up with her. Her fingers betrayed her as she fumbled with the lock. She felt his presence behind her and prayed for strength. Strength to keep from turning around and falling into his arms, pretending this had never happened. That's what she wanted to do. This man had broken her heart. Lied to her. Yet she loved him. She had been so sure about his heart. She still was. Somehow she knew in spite of everything, that David Nolan was a good man with a good heart, and that's what made it all so sad.

Mary dropped her forehead against the door and began crying again. She was still falling. She wondered if she might finally hit the ground soon. Surely the impact couldn't hurt any worse, and then maybe she could start the process of getting up and dusting herself off.

David took a chance and put his arms around her, fully expecting her to protest and shake him off but she didn't. She remained there, head on the door, hand on the key that was still in the lock. He silently held her from behind as she cried, his own tears falling into her hair.

He could feel as the tears worked to relieve the tension in her body. Eventually, it was only the door and his arms that were keeping her upright. He reached down to pick her up into his arms and unlock the door. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her down. She was not actually asleep, but she was emotionally exhausted and needed to sleep. He imagined that she had gotten as little of it as he had the last few days. Her eyes remained closed as he removed her sweater and took off her shoes. He placed a quilt he found draped on a chair over her, tucking it around her body.

He watched her for a few minutes, his heart aching with the pain he had caused. Bending down he used his fingers to gently dry the remaining tears from her face. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, please believe me. I love you." Then he stood and exited her room. He would be here when she woke up, and he would repeat that statement over and over again until she believed it.


	8. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

Mary wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but it must have been hours. She woke up to find it dark outside and David asleep on her sofa. She went to take a shower in an effort to clear her head. Then she made some coffee and gently woke David, handing him a mug. David sat up groggily and stretched. He quietly took the coffee from her. Mary moved to the chair opposite him and they sat there like that, quietly sipping coffee, neither knowing how to even start.

Finally David spoke, "Mary, I don't know what to say. I'm so-"

Mary cut him off, "Don't! Don't say I'm sorry. It doesn't help. It's far too late for I'm sorry."

David sat his mug down on the coffee table and leaned forward, his body language matching the earnest plea in his voice. "Then tell me what to do, I'll do it. I'll do anything you ask."

"You can't fix this, David. I don't think we can see each other anymore."

"You don't mean that. We love each other. We just have to find a way to pick up the pieces and rebuild together,"

"You weren't honest with me David, maybe not in words exactly, but in deed, by omission. You made me think you were available. You turned our relationship into something dirty, the foundation of which is a lie. I'm not sure we can rebuild from that."

"What are you saying?" That you don't love me, because I know that's not true? If you say that, then you're the one who's lying. I know what love feels like now, because of you. I can't live without that. I can't live without you!"

"Kathryn loves you, she still wants you, she told me as much at the school. She's not going to give you up. Go, be with her, and be happy."

"She doesn't make me happy, Mary Margaret. You do." David stood and went to her. Taking her by the arms, he pulled her up to stand with him. "Look at me. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn't do it. She could tell him she didn't trust him, that they shouldn't be together, that what they have is destructive, but she couldn't lie. She couldn't say she didn't love him.

He knew by her hesitation that she couldn't do it and his heart soared with hope. He pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his. He felt her hesitate and stiffen for just a moment before she gave in and opened her mouth to him. One last kiss she told herself. One last kiss to say goodbye.

She eventually found enough inner strength to break the kiss. Immediately he tried to go in for another. She placed her hand to his chest and pushed him away. "No, you need to go. It's over."

"But you couldn't say it. You love me. You just kissed me."

"But I can't trust you. I can't risk my heart again. It's not strong enough. You said you'd do anything I ask. If that's true, if you really love me, David, you'll leave. Please leave."

He wanted to argue with her, to beg her not to do this, but he sensed it was time to let go...for now. He was afraid if he continued to push right now, he might lose her forever. But she still loved him, she had admitted it, and he could work with that. He was a very patient man, and she was worth being patient for. He lifted his hand to her face and caressed her ear in a last loving touch.

He walked to the front door and opened it. Standing in the doorway he turned to her. "I'll leave, but not forever, I'm not giving up,"

His eyes never left hers as he slowly closed the door. He stood for several minutes with his hand on the closed the door until he could finally bring himself to leave. She stood for just as long on the other side of the door, her own hand gently covering her ear where his hand had just touched. The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her trance. It was the school principal requesting a meeting in her office first thing in the morning. Mary took a deep breath. It was time to prepare for another tough conversation.

Mary showed up at the school the next morning expecting to be given a firm lecture about the school's moral conduct policy and being asked to sign a disciplinary incident report for her file. The worst she imagined was to be suspended for a few days to let things blow over. She did not expect to be handed a box and asked to have her things packed before the students arrived for the day. She tried to argue her case. This wasn't right. He wasn't married, and she hadn't known he was engaged. She knew it was just a technicality, but she was a victim in this too. This wasn't fair. She was a good teacher. She loved those kids like they were her own. She would never let her personal life affect her professional one.

Her argument fell flat as soon as the principal asked about conduct within the school. She asked whether there was any intimate contact on campus, and more specifically while students were present. Even her own argument that they had only kissed a few times before school and assurances that the children never saw them sounded hollow in her ears. Reluctantly, Mary took the box and headed to her classroom for the last time. All she could think was how quickly life can change. Less than a week ago, she was so unbelievably happy, sure that the future she had always wanted...teaching and raising a family with her very own Prince Charming...was in sight. But before she could grasp it, it all disappeared.


	9. Side Effects

**Side Effects**

Mary spent the first week after her world was shattered just trying to keep breathing. She scrubbed and scoured and organized her home. She found that the monotonous work of cleaning brought a sense of calm to her spirit. Bringing order to her home slowly brought order to her mind. David kept sending flowers, but she refused to accept them and paid the delivery man to take them and distribute them to patients at the hospital. She left his phone calls unreturned.

The second week she spent mostly in her pajamas, reading and watching movies. The problem with that was her mind kept wandering to David. Somehow she saw bits and pieces of him in all the stories, no matter what books or videos she chose. She had to get him out of her mind, and she was getting low on groceries, so on the third week she decided to venture out. She was surprised how good it felt to get out of her loft. The first signs of Spring were pushing away the cold Maine winter, and melting her heart with it. She spent time wandering through downtown museums, doing a little shopping therapy, and taking leisurely walks in the park. She began to slowly feel the pain of despair loosen its grip on her. The heartbreak was still there. She still experienced moments where it was so heavy on her heart she couldn't breathe, but those moments were now interspersed with moments where if she breathed deep enough she could actually smell hope in the air.

On Friday morning of the third week she exited her apartment to find David casually leaning against the streetlight outside her building. Her first thought was how good he looked standing there, her second was how much she missed him. She tried to steel her expression, hoping he wouldn't see how much he still affected her. Sometimes, when she let her mind go there, she thought about how quickly he had become her best friend. He was the first person in a very long time that she had felt comfortable enough with to share about her mother's death and subsequent lonely childhood. When she was with him the connection was so strong. Like they truly were kindred spirits. But it was also that connection that scared her. She had never crossed over into physical intimacy in a relationship so fast and recklessly before. She had been unable to resist the magnetic pull he had on her. That pull had allowed her instincts to fail her, so that she had been unable to tell he was lying to her. She had failed to protect her heart. It was why she was determined to not let him in again. But just looking at him standing there, she already felt weak.

"David, what are you doing here?"

"Hoping to talk you into having hot chocolate with me this morning."

Mary looked at him, tears shinning in her eyes, "I can't."

"Please, it just hot chocolate. I promise. I just want to talk to you, I need to know that you're all right."

Anger sparked within her and when she answered her voice was tinged with sarcasm. "Well thank you for needing to know that I'm all right. Too bad your concern is just a little late."

Mary attempted to walk away, but he stepped in front of her. The look on his face was one of anguish and desperation. Her words had succeeded in the hurt she had intended.

"Mary, please! I'm begging you. There's got to be something I can do."

There was a moment of pained silence between them before David found his voice again. "I miss you."

She tried to tell herself that the hurt on his face should make her feel good. That she should take pleasure in his misery, but revenge had never been her style. In the back of her mind she knew that the only way she could completely move on for herself was through forgiveness. Maybe they could be friends. The pull sucked her back in.

"I miss you too," she whispered.

He reached his hand out to grab hers, "then let me buy you a hot chocolate." She hesitated, but he could sense her desire to give in. He gave her a hopeful smile. "As friends if that's all you want."

Damn that smile.

"As friends, and I'm buying my own hot chocolate." His smile increased, if that was even possible, as he did a little happy dance. Mary Margaret laughed out loud. It was the first time she had laughed in almost three weeks.

The following Monday started with Mary Margaret on the bathroom floor, emptying the contents of her stomach. She flushed the toilet and leaned back against the tub. Her eyes closed as she tried to fend off the nausea that had plaguing her for several days now. She finally managed to get to her feet and make it to the sink. She cursed under her breath while brushing her teeth. This was the worst time in the world for her to get a stomach bug. She had an interview today at an elementary school across town. She was so hopeful and excited. She really missed her students. Getting back to teaching would be a big step forward in the healing process. She forced herself to go get dressed. She was not missing this opportunity.

As soon as David got to work that Monday morning, he was told he was needed in interrogation. He entered the room to find Kathryn sitting at the table. "What are you doing here? I told you it was over between us." He was still so angry at her for creating the scene that had led to Mary Margaret's dismissal.

"Calm down, David. I'm here on official business. You're the arresting officer in a new case I'm taking on."

"You could have just phoned me."

"Look David, I know you think you have a right to be mad at me, but need I remind you that you're the one who cheated on me."

"No, you don't need to remind me. I know I screwed up and I'm living with the guilt and consequences every day. Mary Margaret is finally talking to me again and I'm not doing anything to mess that up"

Kathryn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Well, how nice for you!" her voice dripped with sarcasm. "But that really doesn't matter. We both work and interact with the same people. In case you forgot, I still work for your father. We are going to have to learn to work together. I'm not risking my career because of your philandering. You owe me."

"Okay, I give. But the only conversations I'm willing to have with you will be professional in nature."

Kathryn nodded her head, but inside she was smiling. David agreeing to talk to her again was the first step in winning him back.

Several days later, David was sitting across from Mary Margaret listening to her excitedly tell him about her interview. She thought it had gone really well and that they had liked her. His phone vibrated on the table, interrupting her mid-sentence. Kathryn's face lit up on the screen. David was paralyzed. He wanted to throw the phone through the window.

"It's okay, you can answer it," Mary said, as she moved to get up. "I need to get going anyway."

He reached to stop her. "No, it can wait. It's just about work, I promise. She's defending a perp I arrested. Believe me, it's the only reason I would talk to her, but I'm off duty right now so she can wait." He prayed his explanation was enough for her.

Suddenly, without a word, she bolted from the booth and rushed to the bathroom. David kicked himself. He should have told her earlier that they were working together. When she returned to the table he observed that she was noticeably pale, which for her was saying something. He assumed that it was a reaction to Kathryn's phone call.

"Mary Margaret, I promise that we are not together. Any contact we have is purely professional. We will never be back together!"

Mary sat there with her hand over her mouth. She didn't answer him. She couldn't answer him to be honest. It took several minutes before she felt safe enough to remove her hand from her mouth.

"David, you don't owe me and explanation. We're just friends, remember? You can talk to whomever you want, whenever you want.

He would have been disappointed to hear her say they were just friends if he were able to focus on anything but how she appeared about to faint. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Gee thanks!" She said, trying to inject some humor into her voice and failing miserably.

"I'm serious Mary Margaret," He handed her some water. She took a small sip.

"I'm fine, I'm just having a little trouble kicking a stomach bug."

"How long have you been sick?"

Mary tried to think back. She wasn't really sure. "A week, I think, maybe two. I'm sure it's just stress over everything. Hopefully, if I get this job things can go back to normal. It's not that bad really. I don't feel sick all the time, just mostly in the..." Mary stopped talking as her brain processed what she had been about to say. Her face turned even whiter than before it that was possible.

David was distraught at the thought that this whole situation had possibly affected her health and he was responsible. "Mary, I think maybe you should see a doctor."

She never even looked at him, just mumbled something about having to go, as she hurriedly jumped up and raced from the cafe, leaving a startled and confused David behind. She basically ran all the way to the corner drugstore, quickly making her purchases, then continuing on to her apartment. She was so distracted that she never noticed the man following behind her, observing everything. As soon as she had disappeared into her building he took out his phone and dialed.

"Mr. Nolan, I've been keeping an eye on that teacher like you asked and I have some information I think you'll be very interested in.


	10. Fighting Dragons

**Fighting Dragons**

Mary sat on her sofa and stared at the multiple tests sitting neatly in a row on her coffee table. She had tried every brand available with the same results. Two pink lines, a plus sign, and the word itself all stared back at her. Oh how at this moment she hated that word. Positive. The teacher in her couldn't help rolling around all the definitions in her head. Without a doubt, certain, irrefutable. And the definition that she was struggling with the most, good. The results may be positive, but she was having a hard time considering this good.

She took a sip of the water in her hand and wished that it could be a glass of wine. Oh how she needed a glass of wine, maybe two. Obviously that was no longer an option. She briefly considered getting up and making herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon, but then decided against it. That would only serve as a reminder of how she had gotten herself into this mess in the first place, inviting him to try a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

The fact that this pregnancy was unplanned, and another complication in the roller coaster ride that was now her life, did not mean she didn't want the baby. Mary Margaret had always dreamed of having children someday. It was just that those plans had ideally included love and marriage, not a disastrous affair with an almost married man. Mary knew that her ideas were considered old fashioned by many. Lots of children today were raised by only one parent. Much of her own childhood had been spent in a single parent household. As a result, she knew how hard it was for both the parent and the child. Could she do that? Did she want that for her child?

David had called her twice since she had gotten home. She hadn't answered. She knew he was probably concerned about her and wanted an explanation about why she ran out on him so suddenly. She felt bad about not answering, but she was most certainly not ready to talk to him. She wasn't afraid that he would be angry, and blame her, or even leaver her to handle this alone. She knew without a doubt that he wouldn't. In spite of everything he may have done, he was not that type of guy. He would never leave a child that he helped create, and in her mind that was the problem.

She doesn't want an unplanned pregnancy to be the reason that they end up together. Ever since they had been talking again, she had been warming up to the possibility of giving him the second chance he continually begged her for. There was no doubt in her mind that she still loved him, but love and trust were two different things. Today had shown her just how far she still was from trusting him. When his phone rang and she saw Kathryn's picture pop up on the screen she was taken right back to that moment in the school. All the hurt and shame came flooding back. What had really surprised her though, was the burning jealousy she felt. Had she not been so preoccupied with keeping her food down at that moment the was no doubt sure her reaction would have been very different. She was going to need some time to figure out what she wanted from David, both for herself and her child.

Kathryn was in George Nolan's study pacing back and forth. She was in shock over what he has just told her. Not only did he fool around on her, but he didn't even have the forethought to use protection.

"I'm done George! This is more than I can take. She will never be out of his life now, and I'm certainly not going to stick around to watch him play daddy to her illegitimate child. It's time to get out while I still have some dignity left."

George was as stoic as ever, as he leaned forward to address her. "I can still fix this. You just have to trust me."

"You can't fix this, and honestly I don't want to be married to David anymore. I thought I could win him back and make him love me again, but he will never leave her now. We both know he's too damn honorable. As much as I wanted all that marriage to him, and a partnership in your law firm offered, it's just not worth it anymore."

"Here's the thing you don't understand. You're in too far to back out now. This is about more than just your relationship with David. We have a partnership now. You know too much about the deals I've made, evidence I've suppressed...that we suppressed. There's enough evidence floating around my files to have you disbarred."

That's a lie and you know it. I've never had any part in your shady deals to get clients off."

Is it? Care to test your theory? George looked directly in her eyes and never flinched. There was no fear in him whatsoever, he was as calm as a cucumber.

Kathryn slowly sat down, trying to hold back the tears. "You can't force me to stay. My father will never let you get away with this."

"Your father may be wealthy, but he also prides himself on his spotless reputation. Maybe he gets you out of it, maybe not. Either way the damage will have been done. I'm afraid your relationship with your father would be over, both of you reputations sullied. You would never work as a lawyer again."

It wasn't until that point that Kathryn realized what kind of man George Nolan really was. No not a man at all. A monster. Studying him, she was sure of one thing. She had made a deal with the devil, and it was going to cost her.

David arrived home from a long day just wanting to head up to his room when he noticed the door to his father's study was open. He had no desire to deal with his father today. It had been a hard day. To be honest it had been a hard several days. He was forced to release multiple suspects today on a case he and Thomas had been working on for month. There had been a problem with the search warrant and he was not too happy about it. That, and also the fact that he had not talked to Mary Margaret for days and it had him worried. She responded to him by text message a few times so at least there's that, but he would feel better hearing her voice. She claimed to be fine, just busy. He knew that she had been anxiously waiting to hear about the job she had interviewed for. Maybe she got it, and she really was busy preparing. But wouldn't she call and tell him if she had gotten the job? He can't help but feel like she was avoiding him. He turned to head up the back stairs, but it was too late.

His father's voice filtered through the hall. "David is that you? Can you come in here a moment please?"

David was annoyed and he didn't even try to hide it as he entered the office. "What do you want? I've had a really bad day and I'm tired."

He never even noticed Kathryn until his father gestured towards her, "Have seat son. The three of us need to talk."

Seeing her added to his annoyance. He crossed his arms in front of him and refused to sit. "I don't know what this is, but I'm tired and I don't feel like talking."

"Trust me, you want to hear this. Tell him Kathryn."

David turned to her making eye contact for the first time. It appeared she had been crying and she looked rather nervous which was odd for her. In his experience Kathryn was never nervous. He sighed and released his arms. "What is it?"

She hesitated and he could feel his annoyance ramping up. He didn't have time for this. He wanted to get upstairs and try to call Mary Margaret again. "Well, spit it out," he practically hissed at her.

It took a few more moments before she finally spoke. It was so low he could barely hear her, "I'm pregnant."

His knees buckled and he grabbed the door frame for support. Surely he heard wrong. He stared at her as if waiting for the punchline. This has to be a joke. She just sat there stonefaced. Nobody was laughing.

His father finally broke the silence. "You might want to sit down now, we have a lot to discuss."

David looked back and forth between them several times before finally moving to take a seat. Suddenly the game had changed and at this moment, they held all the cards.

 _Snow White is in the prettiest meadow she has ever seen. She is sitting on a picnic blanket in a flowing white gown, with David, who is dressed like Prince Charming. They are taking turns feeding each other grapes, while watching their adorable blonde daughter run through the wildflowers carefully picking the best and brightest ones._

 _"Our daughter is so wonderful," Snow says, feeding Charming a grape._

 _"As wonderful as her wonderful mother," he replies, popping a grape in his mouth and then quickly kissing her before he swallows it._

 _"Charming!" She cries, swatting him away, "you're getting me all sticky."_

 _"But the grapes taste so much better that way!" He laughs and goes in for another kiss before they are interrupted by a sweet voice._

 _"Mama, I pickeded these for you."_

 _"Oh baby, they are beautiful. Would you like me to braid them into your hair?"_

 _"Not now mama. I want to fly." The girl raises her hand to Charming, "Fly Papa, make me fly."_

 _"Whatever my adorable princess wants," he says lifting her up over his head as he runs with her through the meadow._

 _Their laughter together is the most beautiful sound in the world to her. She loves watching them together like this. There is no doubt their little girl has her daddy wrapped around her finger and to be honest, she thinks that's exactly how it should be. She is still watching them playing together when she notices the sky darken and hears a hair-raising screeching that unfortunately she recognizes. It's a dragon. Where it has come from she doesn't know, but it appears to be in a rage, and they are directly in its path. Charming runs to her and hands her their little girl and then turns and pulls his sword out in one swift move._

 _"Run Snow, take Emma and run! You have to protect her!"_

 _Charming begins hollering and running in the opposite direction trying to distract the beast from his wife and daughter. He doesn't get far before the dragon swipes him with it's tail, knocking his legs out from under him, and causing him to drop his sword. He attempts to crawl back to it, but he's not quick enough. The dragon clasps him around the middle with it's talons. Charming feels himself taken up into the air as Snow screams. Dropping Emma she runs towards him. David hears his precious daughter crying out for him and notices Snow has left her to try and help him._

 _David yells to her, "No, Snow, go back! Take care of Emma, you must protect Emma! I love you, I love you both!" And then Snow hears nothing but the horrible screeching of the dragon as it disappears with David._

Mary Margaret sat up in the bed with a scream. Her heart was pounding and she was crying, her head a confusing mess of thoughts.

 _David is gone, carried away. Emma is crying out for her Daddy. She must protect Emma._

The awful sound of the beast was still ringing in her ears. As the fog in her brain began to lift she realized it wasn't a beast after all. It was sound of the alarm clock ringing in her ears that was making her head pound. She reached to turn it off and the silence allowed her thoughts to clear further. Finally relief came. It was a dream, just a dream. Somehow it had felt so real. If her heart rate and breathing are any indication, her body agreed that it felt real.

It took Mary a full 10 minutes lying in bed to recover physically from the dream. Emotionally she was still struggling. She couldn't seem to separate what was her dream and what was real. She finally got up to make herself some tea hoping that might calm her down and help her as she processed her thoughts.

It was not the first time that she had dreamed of her and David as Snow White and Prince Charming. It had been a recurring theme for her dreams ever since she called him Charming on the day they first met. But this one felt different. Like it was trying to tell her something. Maybe the pregnancy had heightened her sensitivity and made her all emotional. That must be it.

She couldn't stop hearing heartbreaking sound of the little girl, Emma, she remembers, crying out for her daddy. She tried using the little girl's name to help convince herself that this dream meant nothing. Emma was a beautiful name, but ever since the day she watched her mother's casket lowered into the ground, she knew if she ever had a daughter she would name her Eva. This had to be just a random dream.

Still that cry, that heartbreaking call from a child for her daddy. A child who wanted her daddy. Who needed her daddy. Suddenly Mary knew what the dream was trying to tell her. Mary had been that child. Though she was already a teenager when her father died, she still felt the loss deeply. The man whose arms had always been open for her, who taught her so much about hope and strength, whose advice was always just what she needed, that man meant everything to her. There was so something so wonderful about a father's love for his little girl. She can't selfishly take that kind of love away from her child, just to protect herself. She had to give her child their best chance at happiness. It was time to tell David.


	11. Another Last Kiss

**Another Last Kiss**

David paced back and forth on the sidewalk in front of the park while he waited for Mary Margaret to arrive. She had finally returned his calls and asked him to meet her. She had wanted him to come to her house, but he had suggested the park instead. He was afraid to be alone there with her, afraid if he went to her apartment that the memories of the intimate moments shared in that space would weaken him, and that he would be unable to tell her what he needed to. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to tell her anyway. He was going to have to hurt her again, and he'd honestly rather die than do it. He was pretty sure that if he actually managed to tell her about Kathryn, it will kill him anyway. Maybe not physically, but inside he will be dead. That was why he chose the park. He was hoping watching the children play, hearing their laughter, would help give him the courage to carry this out. He was being forced into it by his father. He had no choice. It was for his child. That was the only reason that he would ever agree to do this to Mary Margaret.

He has always wanted children and already he loves this child. They threatened him with never seeing his child, never holding his child, never having any part of his child's life. Kathryn's father has the money and power to make it happen. Life with his father, and his experience with the criminal justice system, had taught him the truth of that. He doesn't care what they could do to him. If it was just himself to worry about he'd take Mary Margaret and go as far away as he could get, and make a life with her. It would be a wonderful life. But fate has stepped in and stripped them of that chance. He won't abandon an innocent child, his child, to be raised exclusively under the influence of Kathryn and both of their fathers. He had to give his child their best chance. That means he must leave Mary Margaret and try somehow try to make a life with Kathryn.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see her approach and ran into her, nearly knocking her down. Mary smiled at him and attempted to joke. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

David either didn't get the joke, or didn't find it funny at all, because not even a hint of a smile crossed his face. He was looking at her, and yet he was not.

"David, are you okay?"

It took him several minutes to answer, and then it was just with a shake of his head. He was definitely not okay. He never knew it was possible to feel this way. He thought of his childish wish for true love and what he naively thought that entailed. The way he was feeling now only proved how little he knew. Even now he doesn't fully understand the depth and breadth of his love for Mary Margaret. Before he met her, his search for love was all about him and his feelings, his happiness. But now it has nothing to do with him. It's all about her. He would die for her happiness. The thing he wanted most in the world was to love and protect her. Yet, he has failed so disastrously at that. He can only hope when he breaks her heart it doesn't shatter completely. He wants her to be able to move on. To eventually find the love she deserves. The love he can no longer give her.

Mary pointed to a bench near them. "Do you need to sit down?" His only response was another shake of his head. "How about we walk then?"

Mary didn't wait for a response this time. She just grabbed his hand and began walking, taking him with her. They walk for quite a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Mary was trying to gauge his mood. She knew something was wrong and couldn't decide if maybe this wasn't the best time to tell him about the baby. On the other hand, maybe no time was going to be perfect and she should just get it over with.

David walked along beside her. He doesn't want to tell her. He knew as soon as he did she would more than likely run and he might never see her again. He spent the walk memorizing everything about her. The feel of her hand holding onto his. The stray curl that she keeps tucked behind her ear, but twirled around her fingers, unconsciously, when she nervous or embarrassed. The mesmerizing green of her eyes, that sparkle with light when she laughs, but turn dark and mysterious when she is deep in thought, or thinking about kissing him. The beauty of her femininity, which was graceful and delicate but also held a tremendous inner strength and fierceness. The intoxicating smell that was uniquely Mary Margaret. A mix of hot chocolate and cinnamon, her favorite drink...vanilla, from the baking that she so enjoyed...and the flowery scent of her favorite perfume.

His thoughts were interrupted when she stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "David, I need to tell you something."

"She's pregnant. Kathryn's pregnant."

He just blurted it out. He didn't give her an opportunity to say whatever it was she wanted to. He can't. Her presence had already done enough to break his resolve, so he dropped his plan to tell her gently and replaced it with quick and blunt. Mary found herself unable to move once the horror those words left his mouth. She literally couldn't move. Her mouth was agape, having stopped mid-sentence. Her hands remained stretched out in front of her towards his chest from her move earlier to stop him and gain his attention. Her eyes stared straight at him, not even blinking. Just as David was beginning to wonder if she was even breathing, he heard her sharp intake of breath. Apparently she had not been breathing. He watched her face as she processed his words. He wished he could read her thoughts, but she was masking them well. She appeared unbelievably calm. Not at all the reaction he was expecting.

"Mary, say something."

"What is it you would have me say, David?" Her voice sounded strange, as if they were talking about something as banal as the weather.

"I don't know, anything. Cry. Scream. Yell at me. Just please not silence, I can't take the heartbroken silence."

Mary wanted to do all those things he mentioned, but somehow, from a place she didn't even know she had, she found the strength to not break down. She closed her eyes and remembered her dream. Suddenly she saw it in a new light. It was not about her taking David's child from him, but about her and their child losing David. A metaphorical dragon (or maybe a real one) had swooped in to carry her prince away from her and she was powerless to stop it. The only thing she could do now was to protect her child. She placed her hand to her stomach for strength, though she could not yet feel the child growing there. With a deep breath she opened her eyes to look into his. She was determined to remain strong. To not let the captivating blue of his gaze penetrate her heart and see how he had broken her once again. And somehow she managed.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I understand you have to make it work with her, for your child. I know the circumstances of our relationship suggest otherwise, but I believe you truly are an honorable man with the best of intentions. You just got caught up for a moment in the magnetic pull of lust and desire. I can't blame you for that. We both did. And now it's over."

David was crying openly and unashamedly now. "It's not over for me, it will never be over. I will raise this child together with her, but I won't love her. I love you! You know what we have is deeper than just sexual attraction. You have my heart forever. Even if we can't be together right now, I will never love anyone else."

Even in the midst of his tears, Mary Margaret was able to remain strong. It was almost like she was having an out of body experience. She had completely detached from her emotions. She felt nothing but numbness.

"Don't say that, David. Don't you dare put that burden on me. I won't be a party to that. Kathryn wasn't the one who was unfaithful. She doesn't deserve that, and neither does her baby. Search your heart and find the love you once felt for her. Try to rekindle that. And if you can't make it work, then okay, but don't use me as an excuse. Let me go, so we can both move on. I need you to let me go."

She stepped forward and reached out to touch the scar on his chin. She remembered the day she put it there. So much had happened since then that it seemed like a lifetime ago. So much pain, but so much love too, and she won't wish that away. She stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed a feather light kiss to the scar. Another last kiss. It may not have been as passionate as the first one, but it was no less heartbreaking.


	12. Facing The Dragon

**Facing The Dragon**

Mary left David standing in the park, but she couldn't bring herself to go home yet. She knew when she did, she was likely to fall completely apart, so she just began walking in the opposite direction. She paid no attention to where she was going. Her brain disconnected from her body, while her body just kept moving. She was stopped at the corner trying to get her bearings, when a car pulled up beside her. The driver got out, nodded at her, and opened the back door. An older gentleman leaned forward, "Ms. Blanchard, I'm George Nolan. I think it's time we speak."

George had watched the encounter at the park between David and Mary Margaret. He wanted to make sure his son had the guts to do what needed to be done. Admittedly, he feared David wouldn't be able to pull it off. The man was so soft. He should have stepped in more when he was young. He had let his wife turn him into a complete momma's boy.

George had also been concerned that Ms. Blanchard might attempt share her own news and he was fully prepared to step in to keep that from happening. It turned out his interference wasn't necessary. Ms. Blanchard had shown a strength he didn't expect from her. He was impressed by her fortitude. It was his son who had been the weeping, blubbering mess.

Mary Margaret hesitantly entered the car, against her own better judgement. She had never met George Nolan, but there was no denying he and David's similarities. They had the same penetrating blue eyes, but while David's shined with a warm kindness that drew you in, his father's were scrutinizing and made you feel exposed. They also had similar smiles, yet not. David's smile exuded fun with just a hint of mischievousness. His father's was all cunning. No wonder David always felt inadequate and unloved around his father. There was nothing genial about this man at all.

"Ms. Blanchard, I'll get right to the point. I am assuming that my son told you of Kathryn's condition. I just want to make sure you understand what that means for you."

"Although it's actually none of your business, Mr. Nolan, let me reassure you that I won't interfere with David and Kathryn. I told David he should marry her and be a family with her."

"That's where you're wrong Ms. Blanchard, it is my business. Protecting my family will always be my business, and you, my dear, are a danger to my family."

He leaned in closer to her. His voice took on a downright sinister tone, that sent chills through Mary Margaret.

"I know all about you. I know about that bastard seed my son has planted in you. I'm offering to help you take care of the problem."

He reached out to touch her stomach, but she grabbed his hand, "Do not touch me!"

She wasn't sure where the strength of those words came from, but in that moment fear of him was surpassed by fear for her unborn child. Her only thought was to protect her child from this crazy man. He merely smiled at her. He could smell the fear in her. This was exactly what he had hoped for. If she insisted on having this baby, he could work with that too. A new plan began to from in his head. No matter what, he would make sure she never saw David again.

"You misunderstand me. I'm here to help you. David has made his decision. He is going to stay with Kathryn and be a father to her child. Her child will carry his name, not yours. Her child will be my heir, but I will agree to provide financially for you and the child on one condition. You must agree to leave town and never come back, to never make contact with my son again, to never name him as the father."

Mary lifted her chin and tried to inject as much intensity into her voice as she could. "I'm not afraid of you, and I won't be intimidated by you. Whatever decisions I make for me and my baby will be mine. And just so you know, David loves me. If I were to tell him we both know he would leave Kathryn for me. He would never let you hurt me."

George grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. She could already feel the bruises forming from his grip. "My dear," he laughed, "you severely overestimate my son's abilities." He let go of her wrist and clasped her chin in his hand bringing her face mere inches from his own. His tone moved from amusement to ferocity as he growled at her through his teeth, "and you severely underestimate mine."

He released her and sat back in the seat. His voice returned to a calm, jovial tone, as if they were simply two acquaintances discussing the weather. "I have already been working towards your imminent departure. I have a lot of friends Ms. Blanchard. A lot of friends who owe me favors. My influence runs far in this state, and I can guarantee that where my reputation is lacking, Kathryn's father's is not. I would hate to be forced to tell him of your existence. He might not be as amenable as I. I fear the consequences would for you would be dire."

He paused to let her contemplate what he was inferring. When he continued, his words left Mary with little doubt about the reach of his influence. "I will admit it took quite a bit of convincing to get the school board to agree to your dismissal after Kathryn's little visit. It seems you are a very well-liked teacher, but people have skeletons, people need favors, and people can be bought. I am an expert at using whatever it takes to get people to do what I want. Oh, and I do hope you're not waiting around for a call about that interview you had last week. I was able to help them secure someone far more qualified for the job. Someone with a higher moral compass shall we say. One whose actions haven't created a scandal at their previous job."

He gave her a moment to digest everything he had said before he added, "Do we understand each other?"

Mary Margaret knew if she wanted out of this car that she had one choice, say whatever it was that George Nolan wanted to hear.

"You want me to leave town and never tell David that this child even exists. To never tell this child who it's father is. You do understand what it would mean for you if David ever found out? Even if I agree, do you think you can keep something like this a secret forever?

"I think I have more than proven what I'm capable of. I assure you that I can handle my son."

"And if I refuse, what then? You destroy me? What exactly is left? You've already taken love from me, and have apparently ruined my career."

"Yes, but I'm graciously allowing you to keep this child if that is what you wish. If you refuse my offer, Ms. Blanchard, I will see to it that you never see that child born. I will never allow my son to be burdened with an illegitimate child. Whether it is because you take the opportunity I'm giving you to raise it on your own without his knowledge, or because of an unfortunate accident is entirely up to you. Oh and I may have failed to mention earlier the expertise many of my friends have in the area of making things disappear, permanently."

Mary was in complete shock. There was no doubt in her mind that he meant every word he said. She wondered how in the world this monster had raised a soul as gentle and loving as David's. Of course, he hadn't, Ruth had. Ruth had protected David, as she must now protect her child. She had to give her and David's child it's best chance at survival. If that meant leaving Boston and never seeing David again, she would do that.


	13. I Will Find Her

**I Will Find Her**

Mary Margaret sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office looking at the messy patient forms trying to decide whether to turn them in as is, or ask for new ones. She had once again forgotten her new name. She scratched out Mary Margaret Blanchard and wrote Mary Swan in its place. Could she blame not knowing her own name on pregnancy brain?

This whole situation, including her life for the last several months, was so completely surreal that she still couldn't fully wrap her head around it. She had pretended to agree, for the sake of her baby, to George's deal. She just wanted out of his car that day, but she never took any of his money, or any help from him. She had been unwilling to sign any agreement asking her to deny that David was the father of her child. It was not that she planned to tell David, or anyone else for that matter, but one day this baby would ask her who their father was, and Mary would not lie to them. She refused to treat it as some dirty secret. She wanted her baby to know how much it's parents truly loved each other. She knew that her decision to run put her and the child she was carrying in danger, but the truth was, she didn't trust George Nolan. Taking his money would have put George in control, and Mary wasn't about to give him control.

So Mary Margaret did the one thing she thought she would never do. She swallowed her pride and went to her step-mother for help. The two of them had never had a good relationship. And after her father's death, it had only deteriorated. She had moved out of the house the second she was old enough. She had only seen her step-mother one time since. They had run into each other on the street, literally. Regina had been rude, and Mary Margaret had cowered and apologized, stil not able to stand up to her. But Regina worked for the mayor and was the only person Mary Margaret could think of who might have the ability to help her hide.

When she shared the specifics of her situation with Regina, she was surprised to find that, not only did her stepmother know George Nolan, but she had been forced to deal with him during his time as District Attorney. There was no love lost between them. In fact Regina hated him, apparently more than she hated Mary Margaret. Regina was willing to overlook her feelings for her step-daughter for a chance to stick it George Nolan.

Of course, Mary Margaret had been forced to suffer through several lectures about her lapse in morality, her lack of good judgement, her irresponsibility, and her naïveté. She had expected as much, knowing that Regina would be unable to resist reveling in her downfall. Nevertheless, she was willing to take whatever Regina dished out if it helped protect her baby. It was not like Mary Margaret didn't agree with her, anyway. She had been telling herself the same things. In the end Regina was able to come through with a car, money, a new social security number, and a new identification.

So in the dark of night, Mary Margaret Blanchard left her apartment and everything in it to become Mary Swan, a single, pregnant women, on the run from an abusive ex-boyfriend. She hated the story. She hated that people would think her child's father was such a violent, terrible man, but according to Regina it was necessary to keep people from asking too many questions about her past. Or worse, sharing too much information about her with any people who may come asking.

Mary Margaret spent the first two and a half months of her new life in New York City. What better place to disappear than in the mass of humanity? But Mary struggled with life there. She lived in a dirty, run down, weekly rate room because she was afraid to spend too much money until she found a job. She was depressed and often had to force herself to eat even though she wasn't hungry, for the sake of the baby. She just felt so lost. It was a loss that went beyond the physical loss of leaving behind her home, her name, her job...David. She felt like she had lost part of herself. She no longer knew who she was.

As her belly grew so did her sense that this wasn't where she wanted to raise her baby. She needed to find a place that felt more like home. A place where she could rediscover what love and hope felt like. She got back in her car and drove on, with no real destination in mind. She stayed on the road for several days until she found herself in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine.

When she walked into the small diner, she had only planned on stopping long enough to grab a quick bite to eat. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she fell asleep curled up in the booth. The owner, a kind older woman, also happened to own the bed and breakfast next door. She had insisted on giving her a room so she could get some proper rest. Mary tried to refuse, but the woman was impossible to say no to. The next morning Mary's attempt to pay for the room and leave town ended with her having breakfast on the house, and sharing her new life story with the owner's granddaughter Ruby.

She never left town after that. It still staggered her how quickly this place had come to feel like home. In less than a months' time Ruby had become her best friend, and Granny had become...well, Granny. She treated Mary as if she were her own granddaughter. She constantly worried about whether she was eating or sleeping enough. One minute she was lecturing her about getting her exercise and the next minute she was insisting she relax and get off her feet. She had even started knitting a blanket for the baby and talked about helping take care of the little one when Mary went back to work, which was actually happening next month.

Mary had been surprised to find that the elementary school had an opening for the coming school year. Granny told her it must have been destiny that had brought her to their little town that rarely had visitors. Mary went to meet with the principal, sure that when she saw she was pregnant and would require a leave of absence just two months into the school year, she would not get the job. Unbelievably they still offered it to her. Maybe Granny was right.

So now she was a permanent resident of the quaint town of Storybrooke, Maine, and thus found herself in the office of Dr. Victor Whale, hoping to finally get her first look at her baby.

"Ms. Swan, are you ready? Ms. Swan?

Mary jumped at the nurse, who was now standing right in front of her, realizing she must have been calling for her for a while.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you."

She was going to have to get better at responding to the name Swan. At least her first name was so common that it was decided she could keep it, though she had dropped the Margaret. She gave the forms to the nurse with an apology about their messiness. She was led to an exam room and given a gown to change into. A few moments later the doctor entered and introduced himself.

After a short exam he sat down to ask more about her medical history.

"So, Ms. Swan, your best estimate is that you are close to six months along?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And what if any prenatal care have you had?"

"Well, certain circumstances in my life forced me to move shortly after I discovered my pregnancy and so I was unable to visit my own physician. I did make a few visits to a pregnancy clinic in New York, where I was staying before moving here. They gave me an exam and listened to the baby's heartbeat. They assured me we were both healthy. I was also prescribed prenatal vitamins, which I have been taking."

"That's good to know." Dr. Whale smiled at her, and then quietly looked through the forms she had filled out. "You're medical history seems complete and up to date, but I notice there is no information on the father here."

Mary panicked. She thought she was ready for such questions, her story all lined out, but her mind went blank.

Noticing her panic, Dr. Whale reached out and touched the top of her knee. "I'm not trying to be nosy, Ms. Swan, and I'm not going to judge you. I'm simply trying to determine if there is any need for genetic testing or inherited conditions that I should be looking for."

Mary took a breath and regained her composure. "It's ok, I should have been better prepared for the questions. As far as I know, there are no conditions that you need to be aware of." Mary shared with him the story her step-mother had come up with. How she had left her boyfriend out of fear for her safety and that of her baby. She managed to make it quite convincing since the fear for her child was real, it just wasn't David she was scared of.

"Ms. Swan, let me assure you that you made the right decision in leaving, for you and your baby. There have been many instances where women have miscarried due to the violence perpetrated by those who claim to love them." He stood up and squeezed her arm, "now shall we take a look at this little one?

* * *

David stood in the doctor's office arguing with the attendant behind the desk.

"What do you mean my fiancé is not a patient here? She has been coming here for the past several months. I have the heartbeat and ultrasound pictures to prove it. She is supposed to have an appointment for a second ultrasound this morning."

"Look, Mr. Nolan, if you don't calm down and lower your voice I'm going to call security. I have already told you more than I should. I cannot talk with you about patients. I am sure you understand doctor-patient confidentiality. The only reason I'm talking to you at all is because I can assure you that we have never seen a patient named Kathryn Midas, or Kathryn Nolan."

David reached for his wallet and pulled out an ultrasound photo showing it to the receptionist. "But she gave me this picture of my baby and said it was taken here, in Dr. Miller's office. His name is printed at the top of the scan as the attending physician. Here is the head and it's little hand. But they couldn't see the sex of the baby. She was supposed to try again today, and I wanted to be here. She didn't want me to come, but I wanted to be here."

"I'm sorry Mr. Nolan, I'm sure it's just a simple misunderstanding. Why don't you try calling your fiancé?"

David saw the security guard enter the offices out of the corner of his eye. He backed away from the desk, clutching the ultrasound photo in his hand. He put his hands up and shrugged in a sign of surrender to the guard and exited the office.

David headed directly to his father's law offices. There was a heaviness present in his chest telling him that this wasn't some simple misunderstanding. He decided not to wait for the elevator, but took the steps two at a time up to Kathryn's office. He bypassed the office professional, instead barging into her office unannounced.

The young girl jumped up and rushed to follow him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Nolan, she's not here."

David barely maintained his composure, "Where is she?"

Her assistant took one look at his face and knew that lying was probably not a good idea. "She's in your father's office."

Kathryn stood at George's desk, having refused his offer of a seat. This awful fake pregnant belly she has been forced to wear made everything uncomfortable. This had to be worse than actually being pregnant.

"What do you mean you can't find her? How are you going to convince her to turn the baby over to you when you don't even know where she is? I'm supposed to be able to tell David the sex of the baby today. He's waiting to hear from me. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him you had to cancel the appointment. Tell him the baby was turned and they were unable to see. I don't know, figure it out."

"This whole plan of yours is falling apart. I can't believe I let you talk me into this. This was supposed to get me and David together, but we are farther apart then we have ever been. How am I supposed to rebuild our relationship when I have to stay at arm's length from him because he can't touch me?"

Kathryn was losing it. Tears were flowing uncontrollably and her voice was rising with each word. "I hate this stupid belly. I hate that all anybody wants to talk to me about is babies, especially David. He's so excited. He is constantly asking if I can feel it moving and kicking. He wants to touch my stomach and I have to come up with excuses, pretending that I haven't forgiven him and that he's not touching me until after this baby is born, and we've gotten married. He's starting to question whether I really want this relationship to work, or if I'm just punishing him? I don't know how long I can keep this up?"

George came around from his desk and grabbed Kathryn's arms shaking her. Neither had noticed David enter the office unannounced. "Listen to me, get control of yourself woman before you ruin this whole thing. I will find a way to get David out of your hair for a while. I'm sure I can talk to his Captain, maybe get him a stint undercover. Or better yet we find a reason to send you away until the baby is born. And have no doubt I will find Ms. Blanchard. My sources are working night and day. I will find her and when I do everything will fall into place.

Kathryn shrugged out of his hold and sat in the chair burying her face in her hands' "But what if I don't want to raise another woman's child. How am I supposed to love the child that came from my husband's infidelity? What if I can't?"

George turned just in time to see David before his fist made contact and there was a sickening crack. Katherine jumped up running to help her father-in-law.

"What are you doing? I think you broke his nose! What is wrong with you?"

David's mind was racing, but he was surprisingly calm. He wasn't sure exactly what he had walked in on, but he understood enough to know that they had a scheme working, and it involved Mary Margaret. He had assumed she left town to start over someplace where the memories of them weren't so strong. He had envied her that, but now he knew better. Mary Margaret was in trouble. He couldn't allow himself to break down until he found out what was going on. He knew going up against his father required complete self-control and mental clarity.

"Kathryn, shut up and sit down." David pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to his father, "You too."

George put the handkerchief to his nose which was bleeding profusely and appeared to be swelling rapidly. "Watch your tone, boy. I'm still your father."

"Based on what I just heard, I think I can safely say you're done playing the father card with me. Right now, your biggest concern should be telling me the truth so that I don't arrest you. I want to know what the hell is going on. What have you done with Mary Margaret?"

George laughed out loud, "I've done nothing wrong, and even if I had, you can't arrest me. You don't have the power to do anything but embarrass yourself.

David ignored him and turned his attention to Kathryn. His voice dripped with sarcasm as he addressed her. "How was your ultrasound appointment today, honey? Did you learn whether we will be having a son, or a daughter?"

Kathryn remained silent.

"I ask because I stopped by Dr. Miller's office this morning hoping if I just showed up, I would be able to convince you to let me in the room with you. Funny thing is, they said you didn't have an appointment. As a matter of fact, they said you weren't even a patient of theirs."

"David, listen-"

"No! You listen. I just wanted to see my child. I want to feel my baby move. That's a part of me growing inside of you Kathryn. The only reason I stayed with you was to be a father to this baby and you won't even let me be a part of that." David made a move toward Kathryn, his hand out to touch her stomach.

George launched out of his chair towards David in an effort to stop him. David grabbed a letter opener from his father's desk, flipping it in his hand as he moved his body into an offensive position, ready to strike. George recoiled quickly.

In desperation Kathryn said the only thing she could think of. "David there is no baby any more. I had a miscarriage. I lost the baby."

"Stop, just stop! Stop lying to me! You've never even been to the doctor. Were you ever pregnant or was this just a scheme from the start? A scheme cooked up by you and my father to control me."

"No. David, I love you." The tears flowed as she pleaded with him. "Please believe me, I was just doing what I thought was necessary to keep you. She was going to take you from me. She would've used her pregnancy to steal you away. That baby shouldn't even exist. It was conceived when you were engaged to me. You were mine. That baby that should have been mine and yours."

"Kathryn shut up!" George interjected, but it was too late. She had said enough that he couldn't fix it.

David took several steps back and reached for the wall to steady himself. He was completely stunned. What was she talking about? What had his father done?

"I don't understand. Mary Margaret is pregnant?"

Silence fell over the room. David looked back and forth between his father and Kathryn trying to process the situation. He couldn't understand.

"Why wouldn't she tell me? Why would she just leave town and not tell me?" And then things began to click and in his head. He realized what his father and Kathryn had done. He had never felt so disgusted in his life. So betrayed.

"You knew she was pregnant. That's why the two of you had Kathryn pretend to be pregnant. So she wouldn't tell me about her own pregnancy. But how did you know? She would never tell you and not me."

George stood up, "I make it my business to know everything that affects this family. She was a threat to this family. I wasn't about to let some common whore come in and ruin this families' reputation, or try to exert some sort of control over us because of an illegitimate child."

David rushed him and pinned him back against the wall. He placed the letter opener he still held at his jugular, "Don't you dare call her that! I don't care if you are my father, I will kill you. She has more heart than any of you."

George knew that David's threat was empty. He might kill someone if necessary to his job as a police officer, but he could never stomach killing someone in cold blood. He pushed the letter opener away from his neck. "Don't make threats you can't follow through with. You think she's so pure and innocent? That she didn't tell you out of some false sense of doing the right thing? Well I hate to break your heart son, but I offered her money and she took it. She loved you so much she took my payoff and agreed to keep quiet about paternity. For all we know she's not even pregnant any more. She probably had an abortion as soon as the check cleared."

David punched his father again. Kathryn screamed as George hit the wall behind him before his body slowly crumpled down the wall to the floor.

He turned to Kathryn, "And you were going to what? Steal her baby and pretend it was ours? How could you be a party to such a thing? This isn't you Kathryn."

"I'm so sorry David. You're father blackmailed me. He knows things that could cause trouble for me. I couldn't say no. My own father would disown me if he found out. I could lose my license to practice law."

David tried to find it within himself to have sympathy for her, but he couldn't. "Where is she Kathryn? Where is Mary Margaret?"

"I don't know."

David went over to his father, pulled him up by his lapels and deposited him in his chair. He slapped his face to get him to come to, while yelling at him, "Where is she father? What did you to do her?"

"Don't hit him anymore. It won't do any good. He doesn't know either. She left on her own, David. Skipped town in the middle of the night leaving her apartment and all her belongings. We've had private detectives looking for her ever since. We don't know where she is."

David stood running his hand through his hair and straightening his clothes. He took a deep breath as a sense of resolve settled within him, "Then I will find her. I will always find her."


	14. Her Name Is Emma

**Her Name Is Emma**

Two months later David was completely frustrated and going out of his mind. He had exhausted all the resources he had. It was as if Mary Margaret Blanchard had dropped off the planet. No cell phone, credit cards, or any large purchases in her name came up. No applications for driver's licenses, identification cards, or car registrations could be found in any of the fifty states. He had called in a favor and gotten a detective friend of his to go with him to check out her apartment, and just like Kathryn had told him, all of her belongings were still there, including her purse with her ID and all of her credit cards, but they could find no clues to her whereabouts.

* * *

It was the first day of school and Mary was almost as nervous as she had been her first day of teaching just out of college. She told herself that she was being ridiculous. She had five years of teaching experience and kids were the same everywhere. She just wanted things to go well. She rubbed her hands across her belly. She needed them to go well for her baby girl, her little Eva.

She still missed David and occasionally got caught up in daydreaming that things had been different, but she has had some happy moments here in Storybrooke. That was something she wasn't sure she would find again. In less than two months the people of this small town have befriended her and made her feel at home. She found a loft apartment that she could actually afford on a teacher's salary. Ruby helped her to furnish it, and it turned out quite nice. She went to dinner several nights a week with friends that were beginning to feel more like family the way they took care of her and worried about the baby. It was really everything she'd always wanted...well almost.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone at the door delivering flowers. "Mary Swan?"

"Yes."

"These are for you." He handed her a large arrangement of mixed wildflowers.

She took them from him, "Thank you, they are beautiful." He nodded and left. Mary picked up the card - _Hope your first day isn't too "wild" ~Victor._

Mary sighed out loud. Dr. Whale had been hinting about the possibility of asking her out, after the baby was born of course. She was a little creeped out about it considering he was her doctor, and she was currently carrying someone else's baby. But she hadn't emphatically told him no. How was she supposed to tell him she was still in love with her baby's father, and probably always would be? Especially when everyone in town thought she was a victim of domestic abuse by said father.

Before she had time to contemplate it too much, the bell rang and twenty ten year olds came rushing in. Here we go she thought as she put on her best smile. "Hello class, I'm Ms. Swan."

* * *

Thomas put his hand on David's shoulder, "You really shouldn't be here."

They were standing in Mary Margaret's apartment, or more accurately her former apartment, since the building owner had gotten a court ordered eviction for non-payment of her lease. Officially the sheriff's office was in charge of the removal of her belongings, but David wanted to be here. He wanted to protect her stuff. It made him feel like he was doing something for her.

"I have to be here. The least I can do for her is to make sure everything gets packed up and stored properly."

"David, she's gone. You understand that right? It doesn't make sense for you to pay for a storage facility. She is not coming back for anything here."

"I can't believe that. I have to believe that she's coming back. She's carrying my baby, Thomas. She will come back."

"Only she thinks that Kathryn is also carrying your baby. She doesn't know it's not true. She probably assumes you two are married by now. She doesn't know that you even know about her pregnancy. She doesn't know that she has anything to come back for."

David looked up at his friend, who was looking at him with such pity and sadness, and for a second he almost broke. He almost lost hope. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw as the movers pulled something out of her hall closet.

"Do you want us to keep this?" The man held up a broken mess of brightly painted wood. David quickly moved and snatched it out of his hands.

"She kept it, he says laughing. I can't believe she kept it."

Thomas raised an eyebrow in question, "What in the world is it?"

"It's a birdhouse, and it's just reminded me of something."

He headed for her bedroom with Thomas following behind him. He was looking for the glass bird he had bought for her that day on the boardwalk. She had placed it on her bedside table that day when they got back to her place. She had said it was the perfect spot because it would catch the morning sun. He wanted it. He began to look for it everywhere. In her drawers, under her bed, her closet, everywhere.

Thomas had been watching him curiously. "David, what are you looking for? Maybe I can hep you."

He couldn't find it, but he knew she wouldn't have thrown it out. She loved it. She must have taken it with her. His hope returned. She took a little piece of him with her.

"You're right Thomas, she doesn't know there's anything to come back for, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. I will just have to keep looking until I find her. David tucked the broken birdhouse under his arm to take with him. He was filled with such certainty that Thomas almost believed he would find her.

* * *

Mary Margaret collapsed into her chair as soon as the last student left her room. Six weeks into the school year and she was already looking forward to a break. She had been feeling off all day. I sure hope I'm not coming down with something, she thought to herself as she rubbed her hand along her belly. These last weeks of her pregnancy were turning out to be more tiring than she thought.

"Hang in there little girl, only a few weeks left," she said out loud as she continued to rub, hoping it would help the pain and unease she was feeling. She sat there for several more minutes until finally the pain seemed to subside. She stood up to prepare to go home when a sharp pain caused her to suck in her breath and double over. This didn't feel right. Her fears were confirmed moments later when she felt a trickle of wetness between her legs.

The tears started during the ambulance ride. She was so scared. The paramedic wouldn't answer any of her questions. She needed David. She didn't want to do this alone. What if something went wrong? She was in near panic by the time she got to the hospital. She leaned back and closed her eyes, willing herself to breathe deeply and calm down. She had to be strong for the baby. She imagined David next to her, holding her hand, whispering encouraging words in her ear. She could do this.

Hours later Mary was still crying, but now they had turned into tears of joy. She had already catalogued and memorized every fascinating feature of her tiny daughter. Ten strong fingers...ten adorable toes...soft pink skin...the faintest wisp of blonde hair. "Oh David, she's so beautiful," she whispered under her breath. Oh how she wished he could see her. He would be so proud. Even as a newborn, Mary could tell how much she took after him. She had her mom's eyes, and maybe her chin, but everything else was David. The baby fine strands of blonde hair, her small ears, her long fingers and toes, the perfect pink lips, all were reminders her of her father.

Ruby interrupted her thoughts before she could get too melancholy, "knock, knock... can I come in?"

"Of course."

Mary handed the baby to Ruby who gently bent down to kiss her cheek. "Hello little Eva, I'm your aunt Ruby."

"Emma."

"What?"

"Her name is Emma...Emma Ruth."

"I thought you were naming her Eva, after your mother."

"She doesn't look like an Eva. She looks like an Emma," Mary explained, while thinking of a beautiful, blonde girl she saw once in a dream.

The name change was a spur of the moment decision to feel closer to him. Emma, for the child she had dreamed of being hers and David's, and Ruth for the mother he loved. Maybe it would ease the jealousy that she couldn't quite shake knowing Kathryn's baby would grow up having David and this precious one wouldn't. She knew her jealousy was partly her own fault. She was the one who gave in to her fears and chose not to tell David about the baby. She also knew realistically a name wasn't going to make her daughter any closer to a father she would likely never meet. She didn't even know if David would have wanted her to have the name. Still, it's the only thing she had to offer Emma from her father, his mother's name. That and a small glass bluebird that she would give her when she was older and ready to hear the story of how a crash meeting and a birdhouse sparked the love that gave Mary Margaret the most precious gift of her life.

"Ok, then," Ruby interrupted her thoughts. "Hi Emma, I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Ruby looked back at Mary. "But you're the one telling Granny about the name change because she's already put Eva on her blanket."

"Mary laughed and reached out to touch Emma's cheek. "If I know Granny, one look at Emma and she would do pretty much anything for her."

"I think we are all going to have trouble with that," Ruby agreed.


	15. Catching A Break

**Catching A Break**

Mary sat in the corner booth of the diner drinking a hot chocolate that she desperately wished was coffee. She usually preferred hot chocolate to coffee, but right now the fact that she is nursing was the only thing that kept her from caffeine. Only a few weeks of tackling motherhood on her own and she was loathe to admit that she was exhausted and a little cranky. So much so, that she actually dozed off at the table, until she was startled awake by someone sliding into the seat across the booth from her.

"I guess I don't need to ask how it's going."

"Oh my goodness, Dr. Whale, you startled me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were actually asleep. And please, I wish you'd call me Victor," he told her for the third time this week. as he placed his hand over hers.

Mary sat up straighter, pulling her hand away in the process. She was too tired to have this conversation with him again so she said nothing.

"You look tired. I'm guessing Emma isn't sleeping well?"

"Emma sleeps wonderfully, when she's in my arms. I just need her to sleep a little in her crib, so her mama could maybe get some sleep too."

"Remember that Emma was born prematurely so I'm sure she is just feels more secure in your arms, close to your heartbeat. She looks to be growing well. I promise that in a few weeks things will start getting better.

"Yes her pediatrician says she's doing great, and I can attest to the fact that she's a voracious eater. I don't mean to complain, I know it's part of having a newborn. I just didn't realize how bad the sleep deprivation was going to be."

"Mary, you know you don't have to do this all alone. I wish you'd let me help you. I want to help."

"Dr. Whale..."

"Victor."

"Victor. You're a really nice guy, but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now, and I'm not a one night stand kinda girl. Emma comes first, and I can't ask you to take on the responsibility of a newborn infant."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I care about you Mary, and Emma. You've brought out a side in me I didn't know I had. All the sudden I find myself wanting a relationship. One that's not based on sex, but on friendship and caring. You make me want to be more than a one night stand kind of guy."

"Victor I know you won't understand this, you can't, but I'm still in love with Emma's father. I can't give you my heart right now."

"But how he treated you, you do understand that's not love?" Mary just shook her head, close to tears over what these people thought of David. As if Emma sensed her mother's discomfort she began to cry as well.

Mary talked gently to her while rocking the car seat. When that didn't work, she moved to get up and exit the booth, Dr. Whale grabbed her wrist."

"I'm sorry if I upset you. Let me come over with groceries tonight and cook you dinner. I know you could use a break. We'll have dinner, then I can watch Emma for you while you shower and maybe get a few hours of sleep."

When Mary didn't answer right away, Victor pleaded. "As friends, no strings attached I promise."

Finally she relented, honestly the offer of a shower and a nap was too good to pass up. He was right, she could use a break.

"Okay, I'll see you at 6."

* * *

David rushed into the precinct and straight for the interrogation rooms only to be headed off by his partner and pushed into an empty room.

"Thomas what exactly is going on?"

"I'm going to tell you, but I need you to sit down and promise me to remain calm."

"Remain calm about what? You're the one who called me and told me to drop everything and get down here ASAP. Now tell me, what the hell is going on?"

"Narcotics arrested a suspect in a big drug bust. His name is Jefferson Hatter, AKA the mad hatter. Does that name ring a bell?"

"I don't think so, should it?"

"Well, after several hours in interrogation, during which time he said nothing he asked to make a phone call. He called your father."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"He wanted to retain your father's services. At first your father refused until he mentioned he had some information he was sure your father would be interested in. Information about Mary Margaret Blanchard. Your father told him to keep his mouth shut until he got here."

David ran past Thomas and out into the hallway hollering, "Where is he?" Thomas chased after him and practically had to tackle him to get him to stop. He finally managed to get him up against a wall though David fought him the whole way.

"David! Stop! You have to get control of yourself. You have to do this the smart way. I've 'accidentally' messed up the paperwork about his arrest and where he is being held to slow your father down. It shows him being transferred to precinct 11, but you only have about an hour, two at the most, before that's all worked out and your father shows up here."

David stopped struggling enough that Thomas released him. "We've caught a big break here. That hope you talked about...this could be it, but if you go in there all riled up you lose it. Right now you have to make this professional, not personal. Now take a deep breath, put on your cop face, and let's go find out what he knows about your girl."

* * *

Dr. Whale, she was still struggling to call him Victor, showed up at Mary's loft promptly at 6pm, groceries in hand. Mary led him into the kitchen where he unpacked the bags. He brought chicken breasts, wild rice and broccoli, steamed carrots, and a cheesecake topped with fresh fruits.

Mary put Emma down in her swing and took the broccoli and began washing it at the sink.

He took the broccoli from her. "Oh no you don't. I'm doing all the cooking and you are going to sit down and relax. That's all you're allowed to do tonight."

She tried to protest, but he wouldn't hear of it. An hour and a half later they were at the table finishing up their dinner. Emma was laying on her stomach across his legs and he was gently rubbing her back.

Mary savored a bite of the cheesecake. "Mmm, Victor this really is wonderful."

"Well, Granny made the cheesecake so I can't really take credit for that."

"All of it was very good, really."

As if on cue, Emma began kicking and fussing. Victor turned her over and rested her in his arms. Emma brought her hand to her mouth gumming it furiously. "What's wrong little girl. Are you upset we didn't share with you?"

Mary reached out for her, "she is definitely acting hungry, but I don't think she's quite ready for chicken and broccoli."

"No I guess not. Why don't you feed her and I will do the dishes?" he said, as he began gathering the dishes to take to the sink. By the time he finished with the dishes, Emma was through as well. Victor came and took the baby from Mary. Immediately Emma began crying. Mary tried to take her back, but he refused to give her up.

"I believe that you were promised a shower. So go, Emma and I will be fine."

"She can be really hard to quiet down once she gets going. Maybe I should just take her."

"Absolutely not. I'm a doctor remember. I can handle a crying baby, trust me."

Twenty minutes later, Emma was still crying in spite of his best efforts. "You certainly are a stubborn little thing aren't you? I wonder where you get that from?"

Mary entered the room drying her wet hair with a towel. "I'm afraid she comes by it naturally," she laughed, not daring to add the thought that her poor daughter likely got a double dose, coming from both of her parents.

"Well you certainly got your work cut out for you with this one, I'll give you that."

Mary took Emma from him, lifting her up onto her shoulder and humming a lullaby sweetly in her ear. Victor went into the kitchen to make her a cup of chamomile tea. By the time he came back Emma was asleep. Mary tried to lay her down in the pack and play, but as soon as Mary let go she began to squirm and fuss. Victor insisted that she sit down and drink her tea. He kneeled by Emma and began to rub circles on her tummy. He refused to let Mary pick her back up. It took 15 long minutes, but finally Emma gave in to sleep. He looked up to see that Mary had too. He gently woke her and thanked her for a wonderful evening before letting himself quietly out of the loft. Mary spent only a moment thinking how surprised she was that she had enjoyed the evening herself before sleep overtook her again.

* * *

David walked into the room and took a seat across the table from the suspect. It took everything within him to not lunge across the table and force him to talk. Thomas had warned him about being professional, but the truth was, right now he didn't give a damn about that. He leaned forward and spoke with directness and authority.

"Well Jefferson, or do you prefer I call you Mad Hatter? It seems that you have a problem. Now, I can help you with said problem, if I were to have a reason. The thing is, I need something from you to make me so inclined."

"I'm afraid you have me confused with somebody else. Isn't the Mad Hatter a character in a book? I'm not stupid either, so you can keep your fake offers of help to yourself."

"You think my offer is fake?"

"I know your nothing but a lowly beat cop and don't have the authority to make any deals that would be worth my time. I'm innocent. I don't need help. And even if I did, I don't know anything that you would be interested in."

"You're wrong on both counts. It has come to my attention that you have information that means a great deal to me. Information on Mary Margaret Blanchard. I am prepared to offer you the deal of a lifetime for such information."

Thomas' voice popped up through the earpiece David was wearing. "What deal? What do you think you're doing? You don't have the authority to offer him a deal. The Captain's going to kick your ass, and then kick mine, not to mention the DA's office."

David calmly reached up and pulled the earpiece from his ear. He didn't hear the flurry of curse words as they left Thomas' mouth at his action. David pointed to the communication device that was now on the table.

"I just got my butt chewed out. It seems that you're an even bigger prize than I thought. The DA's office feels they have you dead to rights so they don't want a deal. What that means, is that this is a limited time offer. You take this deal now and tell me what you know and all charges will be dropped. Once your lawyer gets here, it's too late, all deals are off the table."

Just then Thomas burst into the room and grabbed David up out of the chair and toward the door. "Officer Nolan, a word with you outside please!"

The Mad Hatter sneered arrogantly "seems maybe you're the one with a problem, Officer Nolan."

As Thomas threw him onto the viewing room and closed the door something clicked in David's mind. He's heard that voice call him Officer Nolan before. But where? He racked his brain, trying to remember.

Thomas turned on him, "What part of play it smart did you not get? Are you trying to lose your job?"

"I'm trying to save Mary Margaret's life is what I'm trying to do. I have to get that information before my father. So I will do what it takes. Now get out of my way," David growled, as he went for the door.

Thomas blocked him, "I'm trying to help you here."

"If you want to help me then get the DA down here right away and tell him we have a deal to make. Tell him it's a matter of life or death."

With that David pulled open the door and stepped inside. The second he looked at the suspect it came to him. He knew where he'd seen him before, and that knowledge gave David the upper hand.

"So Jefferson, or should I call you Officer Hatter? It has just occurred to me where we've met before."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We have never met before."

"Are you sure you don't remember meeting me outside of Ms. Blanchard's apartment? You were dressed as a police officer at the time, threatening me with arrest. I believe they call that impersonating a public servant to induce another to submit to pretended authority, and it is a third degree felony."

"You're delusional. I don't even know where the woman lives."

"You may want to rethink that statement. You do recall being read your rights? Specifically that anything you say may be used against you. Unless of course you managed to erase the security recordings from the cameras located throughout Ms. Blanchard's apartment complex."

David was completely bluffing now, going on instinct. He has no clue of there were cameras outside of Mary Margaret's apartment and no evidence for what he was going to suggest next, except for the feeling in his gut. It was the only reason he could think of for why this man would have been staking out Mary Margaret's apartment and for how he knew David's father.

Jefferson was visibly sweating now. "I'm not saying anything else until my lawyer arrives"

"Here's the thing Jeff, you don't mind if I call you Jeff do you?" Jefferson stared intently at the table. "I don't think it's such a good idea to have a lawyer who is going to be facing charges himself, especially if those charges are as your accomplice."

Jefferson looked up. David had his attention now. "See, I know that you don't have any interest in Ms. Blanchard, but my father does. I will find evidence that you work for him, and keep in mind that I don't need a search warrant for my own home. I live there. No matter how good a lawyer my father is he can't keep me out."

David walked to the door of the interrogation room and opened it.

"Hey Thomas, can you send a couple of officers out to search my home? They are looking for evidence of a connection between My father and the suspect. My father's not home right now, but they have my permission to tear that house apart if need be."

"Sure thing." Jefferson heard Thomas reply from outside the room.

David shut the door and returned to his spot at the table.

"You're not scaring me."

"Well let me scare you. Drugs are one thing, Jeff, but are you prepared to go down for murder?

"Murder, what the hell are you talking about? Now I know your crazy, I didn't murder anyone."

"Oh not yet maybe, but why do you think my father wants to find Ms. Blanchard so badly, and I'm so desperate to stop him? He wants her dead. She is a threat to him and my father won't let that go. The second you tell my father what you know about her whereabouts she is dead. Only George Nolan is smart. He has already set up a fall guy. You are the fall guy. You're the one on the security tapes hanging out outside her apartment, impersonating a police officer. And being the notorious drug dealer, the Mad Hatter, who's already on top of the most wanted list, they'll take any opportunity to put you away for life. Even if it's a false one."

David got up from the table and turned toward the door as if he was going to leave. He stopped and turned back quickly making a move for the table. He grabbed Jefferson by the collar, pulled him up out of the chair and pushed him up against the wall. He used his forearm to apply pressure to his neck, just short of choking him. It all happened so fast Jefferson could make nothing but a feeble attempt to fight back. David was inches from his face.

"One more thing, if you tell my father anything that puts Ms. Blanchard in danger you better hope they lock you in prison and throw away the key because I will come after you, and I will kill you. And don't think I won't because if anything happens to her, my life is forfeit anyway."

Jefferson proved his stupidity with his next statement. "But that would leave her baby girl an orphan."

Immediately David's knee came up and got him in the gut. Then, as he was doubled over in pain, David's fist connected with his face lifting him back up. David latched onto his shirt and shook him. "You son of a bitch, what do you know about my baby! Where is my baby?"

Jefferson's only answer was to spit the blood that was coming from his now split lip in David's direction. David reared back to hit him again, but Thomas, who had rushed into the room, grabbed his hand just in time. He led him out of the room, still yelling. David collapsed into a chair, his anger dissipated, as worry and fear overtook him. He looked up at Thomas desperately. "It's a girl. I have a baby girl. Please, tell me I didn't blow it."

Thomas wanted to berate him and tell him how stupid he was, but one look at the pain and desperation in David and he couldn't do it. The man was a mess.

"I don't think you blew it. I think you've got him thinking. You undermined his trust in George. Now we just have to hope the district attorney's office comes through with a deal for us." As if on cue Thomas got a message stating the DA was waiting for them in their Captain's office.

Half an hour later, Thomas entered the interrogation room and handed Jefferson an ice pack. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"What you can get me is my lawyer."

"Well, I can tell you that George Nolan is on his way. Apparently he was sent to the wrong precinct, but that has been corrected. He sent word he would be here shortly. He also recommended that you not talk to us, but I think you'll want to hear what I have to say."

"What happened to officer lover boy?"

"For your protection he is no longer allowed in the room. The District Attorney would like to extend an apology to you for Officer Nolan's behavior and let you know that he will be appropriately reprimanded. He would also like to offer you a deal related to the charges against you."

"What kind of deal?"

"You agree to tell us everything that you know relating to Mary Margaret Blanchard, most specifically what you know regarding her whereabouts. You will provide us with a written statement and also agree to testify, in court if necessary, about anything to do with George Nolan's role in regards to Ms. Blanchard, including his hiring of you."

"And what do I get?"

"You get immunity relating to any criminal activity as it relates to Mary Margaret Blanchard. You also get the felony charges of possession with intent to sell reduced down to misdemeanor possession. With a decent lawyer you'll be out in a year."

"No. No way. I want all charges dropped. A clean record man."

"You know that's not possible. The DA is only extending this offer as a personal favor to Officer Nolan. He's not really happy about it and is more than willing to drop it off the table and send you away for life. Clock's ticking. Times up the second your lawyer enters the building."

Jefferson may have a reputation for being crazy, but he wasn't crazy enough to put himself in a position to be George Nolan's patsy. He took the deal.


	16. Curses Or Consequences

**Curses Or Consequences**

Mary found herself fighting depression over the Thanksgiving holidays in spite of the fact that she had a lot to be thankful for. She had managed to make it on her own. She has new friends, in a new town, with a new job, and most especially she has her precious baby girl. Why then did she find herself feeling lonely and aching for David?

It was Ruby and Victor, showing up at her loft, that finally forced her out to get up. Victor took care of Emma, while Ruby pushed her into the shower, did her makeup, and fixed her hair. She insisted that looking nice would help her to feel better. Victor encouraged her that it was not unusual for new mothers to have a hard time. Together they managed to drag her out to Granny's where Thanksgiving Dinner with her new friends...no her new family...awaited. It turned out Mary had a really good time.

"I hope you're not mad that we forced you to go tonight," Victor broke the quiet as he walked her to her home.

"I'm not. I'm glad you did." She laughed adding, "I guess I'm a lucky girl to have such pushy friends."

Victor joined her laughter. As they reached her front door though he turned serious. "You know who's lucky? I am. You're an amazing woman, Mary Swan. You're strong and brave, and your very, very beautiful." He placed his hand under her chin and leaned in to kiss her.

Mary had known it was only a matter of time before Victor tried to kiss her. She forced herself not to pull away, telling herself that it was time to move on, but she couldn't force herself to feel anything romantic for Dr. Whale. She tried unsuccessfully to keep from comparing his kiss to David's. He released her and stepped away. "Good Night Mary." She didn't say anything, just nodded, afraid her voice would give her feelings away.

* * *

Regina Mills studied the pitiful look on David Nolan's face as he sat in her home. He had been calling her all hours of the day and night for two weeks. She had been out of town visiting family for the Thanksgiving holiday when the harassment started. In fact, she was surprised he hadn't shown up on her sister's doorstep. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. In truth, he and her idiot step-daughter completely proved her point about love. The two of them loved each other desperately, yet the two of them were desperately unhappy. That's what love did. It left you vulnerable to the worst pain there was, a broken heart. That's why she had chosen power and money in her life. Still, she remembered what it felt like to have someone love you like that. Maybe that was what led to her decision to tell the man what he wanted to know.

"Mr. Nolan, I don't know where she is."

"Ms. Mills, please. I know that you and Mary Margaret were not close and had not seen each other in years, yet I have a witness who saw the two of you together multiple times recently. In fact, you were seen entering her home the evening before her disappearance."

Regina held up her hand to stop him. "You didn't let me finish. Mary Margaret came to me and apprised me of her situation and asked for my help. You are correct in your description of our relationship, but your father was threatening her and her baby. She felt she had nowhere else to turn. Apparently she had more trust in her _evil step-mother,_ " Regina said while using air quotes, "than she did in the father of her child."

David frowned at the obvious dig in her tone, but honestly she was right. "I know. I just want the opportunity to make it right."

Regina took out a piece of paper and pulled a file out of her desk wrote something on the paper and then handed it to him. It was the name Mary Swan with a series of numbers underneath.

"Like I said, I don't know where she is. The plan was for her to never tell me where she was going and to never contact me after she left. All I know is her new name and the new social security number I helped her to secure. I assume you have the resources to find her with that?"

David rose to leave. He was so happy he wanted to hug her, but he sensed that would be unwanted. "Thank you so much Ms. Mills. You will not regret this. I love Mary Margaret. I will find her and I will never let anything happen to her again."

"See that you don't."

David opened the door to exit when she stopped him. He could hear the sadness and regret in her voice as she spoke. "When you find Mary Margaret tell her that I hope she is happy and I wish her well."

Turned out Mary Swan was a very common name, but with the added benefit of a social security number it took David less than a day to find her. Storybrooke, Maine? How the heck did she end up there, he wondered? He'd never even heard of it, but it was only four and a half hours away. Thomas tried to talk him into waiting until the morning, but nothing could keep him from her for another moment.

It was close to one in the morning when he got to the sleepy little town. He wanted to go straight to her, but common sense prevailed. He was a little nervous about how she might react to his being here. Waking her up in the middle of the night probably wasn't the best idea. He found a local bed and breakfast and paid for a room, though he didn't expect to get any sleep at all. He laid in the bed and tried to wrap his mind around the fact that tomorrow he would see his baby for the first time.

Just like he thought, sleep proved elusive for David, so he was quite groggy when he entered the diner for coffee the next morning. That was until a familiar laughter filled his ears. He looked up to see her sitting in a booth near the back of the diner. His heart constricted in his chest. It had been way too long since he had seen her smile and heard her laughter.

Her attention was focused on the source of her laughter. On her lap was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. A face like an angel, surrounded by soft sun-kissed blonde curls. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't know he could feel like this as his heart swelled with the most amazing love.

That was until a head bent forward and blocked his view. A man was sitting with Mary Margaret, and that man was playing peek-a-boo with the baby he assumed was his little girl. They looked like a happy family sitting there together and jealousy slammed into David like a punch in the gut. He was not sure how long he stood there watching them before he became aware that the waitress was asking rather loudly if she could help him. The disturbance caused Mary to look up and they locked eyes. Everyone else in the room disappeared as they stared at each other. He was desperately trying to read her thoughts, something he use to be able to do so easily, but this situation had him at a loss.

Finally Mary rose from her seat cradling the infant in her arms. "David?"

As soon as he heard his name from her lips all chaos broke out. The man with her jumped from his seat and rushed David, punching him in the face.

Mary screamed out, "Victor, No!"

The Doctor called out, "Ruby, get Mary and Emma out of here now, " as he punched David again.

David had no idea what was going on, but he decided it was time to fight back. He took a swing at his attacker. Victor attempted to move, but David managed to make contact with the side of his head.

He heard Mary Margaret's voice again, "David, no. Victor, please stop, you don't understand. He's not going to hurt me."

Mary handed the baby to Ruby and tried to step in between the two of them. Victor grabbed her around the waist trying to pull her back. "Mary you need get out of here."

David was livid. "Get your hands off her!"

He pushed Victor away from Mary and swung again, this time connecting with his jaw. The door to the diner opened and sheriff Graham stepped in.

Ruby rushed toward the sheriff. "Graham, Thank God. It's Mary's ex-boyfriend."

The next thing David knew he was face first on the ground being handcuffed. He could hear the baby crying in the background. Mary was trying to protest, but no one was listening. The sheriff lifted him to his feet and threw him into the back of a waiting patrol car. He thought he saw Mary mouthing she was sorry to him as he was driven away.

Thirty minutes later, Mary nervously entered the sheriff's station to find David sitting in a cell holding an ice pack over his black eye. "Sheriff Graham, I would like to talk to David. Can you unlock the cell and leave us alone please?"

"Mary, you know I can't do that. I won't leave you alone with him. If he touches you I would never forgive myself."

"Graham, I know what you've been told, but David would never hurt me like that. He has never hit me. Ever. It was a story I made up for reasons that I can't explain right now. I'm so sorry for lying to you. Please, I need to talk to him."

"He's still under arrest for what happened at the diner. I think that more than proves his violent tendencies."

"David didn't start what happened at the diner. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I've already explained everything to Granny and Victor. Nobody is pressing any charges."

Against his better judgement, Graham finally relented and unlocked the cell. He made sure to warn David before he left the room. "If you harm one hair on her head I will make sure that you regret it."

David didn't even acknowledge him. Mary was worried. He hadn't acknowledged her presence either. He was obviously angry. She slowly approached him, reaching out to lift the ice pack off his eye. It was swollen and purple, with a small cut just under his eyebrow.

"Oh David, I am so sorry."

"It's not the first time an encounter with you has led to a cut on my face.." Mary wanted to laugh at his sarcasm, but his tone held a seriousness that sobered her. He was obviously angry and not trying to be funny.

"David let me explain."

He pushed her hand away from his face as he rose from the cot. She was right, he was angry, hostile was probably a better description.

"Just what exactly are you going to explain Mary Margaret? How you just disappeared without a word? How you didn't tell me you were pregnant? How you didn't trust me enough to help you? How you just took my child from me and were never going to even tell me she existed? Why you felt it necessary to turn me into some jerk who beat you? Or how just a few weeks after my child's birth, the child I didn't even know existed, you've allowed some other guy the opportunity to be her father?"

With each question David's voice got louder, and Mary Margaret's own anger began to flare. "You have no right to judge me. You are the one who cheated on your fiancé. You are the one who begged me for a second chance, then chose to leave me again. You chose Kathryn. What is it you thought I should do? Stay in Boston and be your mistress raising your illegitimate child? Is that the kind of life you were offering for me and this baby This situation is not on me."

Mary's anger dissolved into sadness. Her next words were said in a heartbroken whisper. "I deserve more David. My child deserves more."

David was quiet as he tried to understand how they ended up here again. It was like they were under some curse to always hurt each other. The whole drive here he had been imagining a reunion where he would run to her, swoop her up into his arms and kiss her with all the passion that had been holding In since he lost her. He had pictured himself holding his child for the first time and memorizing everything about her. He had imagined hours spent showing Mary Margaret just how much she meant to him, promising that he would never leave again. Now he was here and nothing was working out like he planned. Instead he was in a jail cell nursing a black eye and a bruised ego. Mary had met someone else, and he had gotten barely more than a glance at his baby girl.

"This is not why I came here. This is not how it was supposed to go."

"Why did you come here David?"

"I love you. I'm miserable without you. I came here to be with you, to be with my little girl."

"And what about Kathryn, what about the baby you made with her."

"I'm not with Kathryn. I haven't been with her since you left. There is no baby. She was never pregnant. It was all a desperate lie to get me back."

Mary was taken aback, her mind spinning. Kathryn was never pregnant. It felt like some sick joke. She could have stayed. They could have been a family. Then she remembered that it didn't matter. The lie didn't matter. He chose Kathryn over her.

"Well I guess the lie worked."

"No, it didn't. I never truly wanted to be with her. If I would've known that you were pregnant, I never would have left you."

"That's the problem David, I didn't want you to stay with me just because I was pregnant. That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to be your first choice, and I wasn't. You chose her. The only reason you're here now is because Kathryn wasn't actually pregnant."

"That is not true. I love you Mary Margaret." Tears were running down his face. David reached out to touch her cheek, but she turned her head away.

"Isn't it? If Kathryn had given birth to your child would you still have come and found me, or would you be with her?"

Oh God, he thought. Don't ask that. How did he answer that? There was a long pause as he contemplated what to say. Mary waited. The look on her face told him she already knew the answer.

"The truth is I don't know the answer to that Mary Margaret. What I do know is that I never stopped loving you, and I never loved her again. Not even when I still thought she was pregnant. My decision was never about her or you, it was about the baby that I thought I had fathered. Even when I left you in the park that day I still held out hope that things would somehow work out between us. I never imagined you would just vanish."

Before Mary could respond Graham emerged from his office. "Everything okay out here?"

"Everything is fine Graham."

"Well I thought you might want to know that Victor has called twice checking on you, and Ruby called to say she thinks Emma is hungry and wants to know if she should bring her here or to your loft."

"Tell her to go to my apartment, I'm on my way there." Mary turned to David, "I'm sorry, I need to go. I will call you later."

"Mary, I want to go with you. I want to meet my daughter."

"I want you to meet her too. I just need some time."

"Time for what Mary? What are you afraid of? I'm not looking to take her away from you, but I want to be her father. How much more time do you need? How much more of her life do I have to miss?

Mary sighed, she knew he was right. David may have made the choice to leave her, but he didn't make that choice about Emma. She was the one who had taken Emma's father away. She had never even given him the choice. She turned to Graham, "I assume that he's free to go?"

"Yes, no charges will be filed."

Mary gestured towards David, "Well then Daddy, let's go introduce you to your daughter."


	17. Finding Forgiveness

**Finding Forgiveness**

It took ten Minutes to get to Mary Margaret's loft from the sheriff station. That was a long time when there was nothing but silence and tension surrounding you. Mary spent the drive trying to settle herself and figure out where to go from here. She was totally unprepared for this and didn't know what to do. She had spent most of her months away from David forcing herself to accept that she was never going to see him again, trying to figure out how to move on. Then came that moment at the diner when she had looked up and found herself gazing into those brilliant blue eyes. Those eyes that, from the first moment she looked into them, seemed to connect straight to her soul.

She had been reeling ever since. Her emotions were a jumbled mess and kept changing from moment to moment. Her first emotion had been fear. How had he found her? Had his father found her too? That was followed in quick succession by pain, anger, jealousy, grief, guilt, all doing somersaults back and forth through her head. On top of that she was trying to keep control of her hormones, because she still loved him so much, and why did he have to look so good.

David stared out the passenger window and tried to think about anything but those whispered words that had shattered him. _I deserve more...my child deserves more._ David was internally beating himself up. He had naively thought that Mary Margaret would just jump into his arms, everything forgotten and forgiven like none of it had ever happened. He imagined them taking their child and going home to live happily ever after. But he quickly realized this wasn't some romantic movie. This was real life. He had hurt her so deeply and he didn't know how to fix it.

It was torture being in the car with her. They were so close that he could feel her, even though he wasn't touching her. His body seemed to come alive near her. Pulsing with something he couldn't quite define. It wasn't just passion, or lust, or even love. It was beyond. It was more. Like there was an electrical current that connected his heart to hers. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the fact that he was about to officially meet his baby for the first time.

They heard the baby's cries before they even entered the apartment. Mary rushed to Ruby and took Emma from her.

"Shhh. Shhh. Mommy's here Emma. It's okay." She looked up to address Ruby, "Thank you for watching over her."

"Well of course. She is my goddaughter after all."

Mary turned to David, "I'm going to go take care of her. Make yourself at home. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

Mary made her way through the curtains to the left, gently rocking Emma as she went. A moment later Emma's cries were silenced. David stood staring at where she had disappeared. He knew that he didn't have any right to follow them into her room, but it hurt being shut out. He imagined what it would be like to be a family, to watch Mary Margaret feed their baby.

His thoughts were interrupted by the redhead next to him. "Hi, I'm Ruby by the way."

He turned and held his hand out. "David Nolan, nice to meet you."

Ruby didn't shake his hand, but instead folded her arms across her chest. "I'm still not so sure it's nice to meet you."

David grunted in frustration. "Look, I know what you've heard, but I swear, I never laid a hand on Mary Margaret."

Ruby smirked and raised her eyebrows as if to say, really? "Yeah, that's what she says now too, so I guess..."

He could hear the hesitancy in her voice, "But?"

"But, there are other ways to hurt someone. Deeper ways. Mary was so lost and broken when I first met her. For a while, I thought she would never heal. That she would never smile again. But she has...finally."

"And you're trying to tell me that the man from the diner is responsible for that and I should back off."

"I didn't say that," Ruby responded quickly.

"Then what are you saying."

"I'm saying don't hurt her. I don't know why you're here or what exactly you want, but I'm warning you, don't hurt her again. I don't think her heart can survive it, and if that happens neither will you. Trust me, I can be mean as a wolf when necessary." With a final look of intimidation, Ruby exited the apartment.

David went to the kitchen and searched until he found the ingredients for hot chocolate he knew she would have. He began making a cup for each of them. While he worked he could hear the faint sounds of Mary Margaret softly singing and talking to the baby aong with the occasional sounds of the baby feeding. It was such a beautiful sound that he found himself drawn closer to the curtain. He could see the silhouette of their shadows in what appeared to be a rocking chair. It was mesmerizing. His heart swellled when he heard her begin talking about him.

"Emma sweetheart, your daddy is here to see you. I know it will probably be very confusing to you to have this strange new man in your life, but I promise baby, you can trust him. He's a good man, Emma. It's true that he and mommy have had some problems, but I would never let him near you if I thought he would hurt you. I will always protect you Emma, I promise. I love you so much, and I know he will love you too."

It took everything that he had not to run through that curtain and declare that yes, he would love her, that he already did. The only thing that stopped him was the sound of movement from the room. He moved back to the kitchen, not wanting to get caught spying on them.

Moments later Mary Margaret appeared with a now sleeping baby gently cradled in her arms, wrapped in a cream colored blanket with purple ribbon. "She's fallen asleep. It was kind of a rough morning for her."

David chuckled, "For all of us." They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "I made you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks. Would you like to hold her?"

"I know it's silly, but I'm nervous."

"I promise she won't break," Mary gave him a teasing grin before she carefully placed Emma into his arms.

The baby stretched and rubbed her little head around before settling into the crook of his arm. He completely melted. It was the most miraculous feeling, holding your child for the first time.

"She's seems so tiny."

"Well she was born a few weeks early, so she's got some catching up to do."

He was immediately concerned and began overwhelming her with questions. "Is she okay? Are you okay? What happened? Were there problems in your pregnancy? Was it because of stress from our situation?

"David it's ok. She's fine, we are both fine. The doctor says she's healthy and growing and perfect."

David looked down at her again, his beautiful sleeping angel. "The doctor is right, she is perfect."

"Yes," she agreed, lightly touching her head, "absolutely perfect."

"So her name is Emma?"

"Yes," Mary's voice caught in her throat, "her name is Emma…Emma Ruth."

David looked up at her in shock as tears formed in his eyes. "You named her after my mother?"

Mary held his gaze, her voice filled with emotion. "It wasn't planned. I was actually going to name her after my mother. But then she was born and she looked so much like you. She had your blonde hair, your nose, your hands, and definitely your height. Even premature and barely weighing anything, people commented on her length. All I could think was no wonder it always felt like her little feet were constantly kicking me when I was pregnant."

David laughed at that, "Maybe I should have a little talk with her about giving her mommy such a hard time." He reached into Emma's blanket finding her tiny foot. He marveled at how small it seemed in his hand, as be bent down to kiss it. "Emma darling, here is your first lesson from daddy. You can use your feet to kick balls, but not people, okay?" Mary couldn't help but laugh, David already had a daddy voice. "Of course Emma, when your older and boys try to kiss you and give you cooties, then it's okay to kick people and balls both."

"David!" Mary tried her best to give him a scolding look, but she was too amused to really pull it off. David just laughed.

A moment later, Mary continued with her thoughts. "Afterwards, I was so glad I had changed my mind about her name. It felt right for her to have something from you, even if you would never know it." Mary looked up from the baby and into his eyes. "I didn't leave to keep you away from her David. I left because your father threatened to take her from me and I was scared."

"I'm so sorry, Mary Margaret. My father is truly a dreadful man. I'm sorry you ever had to deal with him." David reached out and took her hand in his. It was a beautiful moment, until he ruined it by continuing with his thoughts. "I just wish you would have come to me. I don't understand how it was better in your mind for her to not have her father at all, than to stay and try to work it out?"

Anger instantly flared within Mary and her tone became biting. "I don't know David. I obviously wasn't thinking clearly. I had been betrayed by you and threatened by your father. I was hurt, and overwhelmed, and scared, and alone!"

As if sensing her mother's distress Emma began to fuss. Mary reached out and took her from David and snuggled her against her neck. David immediately felt the loss, not just in his arms, but in his chest. Why was this so hard? Why when he loved Mary Margaret so much could he still not make it work? Things just kept coming out of his mouth in ways he didn't mean.

Mary moved with the baby to the living room to sit on the sofa.

David moved to sit next to her. He reached over and put his hand on the back of the baby's head and placed a small kiss to her forehead. "I am so sorry Emma. I promise to do better. I am going to work to be worthy of you, to be the best dad ever." He turned to Mary and placed a hand on her cheek. "I am going to work to be worthy of you too. I am going to try to stop saying stupid things. I am going to make sure that you never again question my love for you."

"David stop, just stop. I'm afraid you misunderstand my intentions. We are not getting back together. I invited you here for Emma. I want you to be a part of her life. I want you to be her father. But the two of us together is just too painful. I'm not sure that we can get back to where we were before it all went wrong." Mary got up then and went to lay Emma down in her crib.

David followed her. "Don't we owe it to Emma to try?"

"What we owe Emma is to focus on her, to love her, to give her her best chance."

David ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I don't understand. Do you not think that her parents together is her best chance? Is this about the man you were with at the diner?"

Mary found it absurdly ironic the way David looked at her like he thought he had a right to be jealous of her being with someone else. She didn't know whether to laugh, or be angry, or if she were honest with herself, just a little delighted. "Look, I don't know what you think you saw this morning at the diner, but it was simply two friends enjoying breakfast together. Dr. whale is a nice guy, and he's been there for me when I needed someone to lean on. I have no romantic feelings for him whatsoever, but while we're on the subject, let me inform you that if there was something going on, you would have absolutely no right whatsoever to say anything about it. What I do in my personal life is no longer any business of yours.

David should have been completely defeated, except he hadn't really been listening after her statement that she had no romantic feelings for Dr. whatever his name was. David had observed the way the man looked at her. He knew that look. The man most certainly had feelings for Mary Margaret. He thought back to his conversation with Ruby. She had also implied that David need not concern himself with the doctor. She hinted that the reason was because Mary was still in love with him.

David thought it was time to find out. He gathered his confidence and purposefully strode towards her. Before she could stop him, he took her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. It was not a gentle kiss. It was desperate, searing, passionate. Mary Margaret spent the first seconds of the kiss in complete shock before she locked her lips and began fighting him, fighting the flame that was starting to burn within her at his touch. He pulled back slightly, but did not release her face, keeping her only inches from him. He looked deep into her eyes, pleading with her to see every bit of love and passion that was there. She could feel his slightly panting breath on her lips. It was too much, she tried again to pull away, but he moved one hand to her waist, pulling her into him.

"David let me go!"

David loosened his grip but did not let go completely. "I'm not going to force you. I would never ever do something like that. But before I let you go, I need you to understand something. I need you to look in my eyes and believe what I'm telling you. Then I will let you go...if that's what you truly want.

"I love you Mary Margaret Blanchard. I am completely, desperately, crazy in love with you. I have been from the moment I laid eyes on you. My mother told me about true love, told me it was worth waiting for. Then she died and slowly my hope did too. Until I met you. You brought hope back into my life. Then I foolishly let it go. I let you go. I could give you a lot of reasons that made sense to me at the time, but they would just be excuses. I screwed up. That's the only answer I have. I screwed up and I'm sorry. You said you didn't tell me about the baby because you were afraid that would be the only reason I chose you, but the truth is I never stopped choosing you in the depths of my heart. I know that's probably not any consolation to you now, but it's the best I can give you. My words and actions may have said differently, but my heart never stopped choosing you. My heart never stopped loving you. I hope that you can believe that and find it within yourself to forgive me. I didn't just come here for Emma, Mary Margaret, I came here for you. I want a life with you. I want to laugh with you, dance with you, and snuggle on the sofa with you watching sappy romantic movies. I want to drink hot chocolate with cinnamon together while you tell me all about your day, I want to fall asleep with you in my arms then bring you breakfast in bed, and..." He pulled her just a little bit closer, touching his forehead to hers. "...I want to kiss you breathless every day."

Mary stood there through his entire confession completely stunned. At some point tears began streaming down her cheeks. This day had been such a roller coaster of emotions and she was overwhelmed. She tried desperatly to collect her thoughts. David mistook her silence for her answer. He released her and took two steps toward the door. She immediately grabbed his hand, interlacing her fingers with his and pulled him back to her. She took a deep, steadying breath.

"David Nolan, I love you. With all my heart I love you. I never stopped. I tried to stop. I wanted to stop. Only you were too much a part of me, like our souls had been fused. I'm sorry that I never told you I was pregnant. I thought I had good reasons, but really I knew better. I let fear, anger, and jealousy rule my heart. I knew you would be a great dad, that you had a right to know, and I'm sorry. I forgive you, but can you forgive me?"

Emotions overcame Mary as she looked questioning into his eyes. David took her other hand in his and brought them both up to his chest. "I understand and I forgive you. You had to protect Emma. I'm proud of you for putting her first. You were so strong. So much stronger than I was."

He brought her hands up to his lips kissing them both. Suddenly he erupted into an adorable grin as he twirled her under his arm and in closer to him. The heaviness dissipated from the room, replaced by joy. "So you love me, huh?"

Mary couldn't help but laugh, "You're going to be completely incorrigible now aren't you"

"Maybe," he said leaning down to give her a quick kiss."

"Well I certainly hope that's not your idea of kissing me breathless."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?" She answered with a raise of her eyebrows.

The next second she found herself wrapped in his arms while his mouth completely devoured hers. It was warm and wet and wonderful. She completely lost herself in it, until as promised the need for air was making her wonderfully dizzy. David broke the kiss long enough to shift their positions. He lifted her up off the ground so that her head was now even with his, then continued the pleasurable assault of his mouth. Mary was so focused on the feel of him, the smell of him, the taste of him, that she didn't realize he was walking her towards the bedroom until she felt the curtains tickle her skin as they passed through them. He placed her on the bed following along with her. She quickly regained her composure pushing him back and crawling out from under him.

"Whoa tiger, not so fast."

David was confused for just a moment until the problem occurred to him. "Don't worry, I have protection."

"David we don't need protection."

"We don't?"

"No, because I am not sleeping with you."

David sat up, a look on his face like a wounded puppy dog. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"David, I love you and I forgive you, but we need to slow things down a little bit. I want us to do everything right this time, to be sure before we move to the next level. We owe it to ourselves and we owe it to Emma."

"Sweetheart, I'm sure, trust me." He tried to kiss her again, but the look on Mary Margaret's face stopped him. "You don't trust me." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Mary touched his face, running her finger along his scar. It had been almost a year ago now that she gave it to him, yet it seemed a lifetime ago. So much had passed between them. "I'm sorry David. I want to, I think someday I can again. Can you be patient with me?"

"For you, I can be the most patient guy in the world. I would wait a lifetime for you and I will do whatever it takes to make you believe in me again."

Mary got up from the bed and led him out of the bedroom and toward the front door.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"It's been an exhausting day already, and Emma will be back up and hungry again soon. It will be better for her and I if her mommy has gotten at least a little bit of rest."

He ran his hand across her shoulder and down her arm. "I could help you rest."

"I'm pretty sure if I let you stay, I wouln't actually get any rest at all."

David gave up, putting his hand on the doorknob. "So when do I get to see you and Emma again?"

"Well, I was thinking about that. Emma and I had planned to go today and pick out our Christmas tree and decorate the apartment, until her daddy showed up and messed up our plans."

David was overflowing with enthusiasm. "So maybe her daddy could make it up to her tomorrow by buying her the biggest tree he can find and piling it full of presents underneath."

Mary put her hand on his chest in a gesture to calm him down. "How about her daddy buys a moderate apartment sized tree and one present to go underneath."

"Mommy is no fun at all. It certainly is a good thing daddy showed up so his princess will get the spoiling she deserves."

Mary pushed him out the door, "Daddy better get out of here before mommy gives daddy what he deserves."

"That could be fun," he said with a mischievous grin.

She made no comment. Just rolled her eyes as she closed the door on him. David was so happy he didn't stop smiling the whole way back to Granny's.


	18. The Trust Issue

**The Trust Issue**

They stood together, with Emma in a carrier strapped around Mary's shoulders, in front of a small tree barely 5 feet tall that, as far as David could tell, was also the skinniest one on the lot. Mary clapped her hands together and gave him one of her beaming smiles.

"It's perfect!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Don't you think it's kind of small?"

"David none of those monstrosities you've picked out so far will even stand up in my apartment."

"Yeah, but this tree isn't even as tall as me."

"Good, then you won't have any problem reaching to put the star on top."

He just kind of shrugged his shoulders walking around the tree again. His face was scrunched into a frown as he examined it from every angle.

"David, what exactly is it your looking for?" Mary said in exasperation.

He sighed as he looked at her with such earnestness, "I just want it to be perfect. It's Emma's first Christmas."

Mary was genuinely touched by his sincerity. "I appreciate that you want to make Emma's Christmas special and I love you for it, but honey, Emma is only six weeks old. She's never even going to remember this tree." She raised up on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss and her trademark grin, the one that said you know you love me so stop acting like you're not going to get the one I want. "And I think this tree is perfect."

David gave her a smirk as he grudgingly went to pay for the tree. He was trying his best to pretend he was put out over the decision, but the truth was he would do just about anything when she looked at him like that. He could only hope that Emma wasn't going to have a similar look, but he was pretty sure she would. He was definitely in trouble with these two in his life and he wouldn't have it any other way. And of course it urned out Mary Margaret was right. Once the tree was set up and decorated David agreed that it was perfect.

Just two weeks later, On Christmas Eve, they sat together on the floor next to the tree. David held Emma, while they sang Christmas Carols. When they had exhausted their songbook of carols, Mary pulled out a copy of 'A Visit From St. Nicholas' and began to read. She had barely started when Emma began to fuss. Mary Margaret knew she was getting hungry. She took the baby from his arms and handed him the book. David assumed she was going to get up and retreat to her bedroom to feed Emma. She surprised him when she readjusted to a comfortable position and unbuttoned her shirt bringing Emma up to her breast. It was the first time she had done this in front of him, He watched in awe, staggered by the beauty and intimacy that was in front of him, as the woman he loved gave nourishment to their child.

Aware that he was staring, he forced himself to look up, not wanting to give her the wrong idea about his thoughts. He was trying to think of words to describe what he was feeling, when she smiled at him, "Why don't you finish reading the book to us?"

As soon as Emma's little tummy was satisfied, she fell asleep. Neither one was ready to put her down so Mary Margaret moved so she was in front of David and leaned back against his chest, with Emma snuggled up against her. David felt like he was holding his whole world in his hands. He vowed to himself that he would never let anything take him away from them again.

Eventually Mary Margaret decided she better put the baby down before they managed to accidentally wake her up. She knew from experience that if Emma woke up it was almost impossible to get her back to sleep. Even at only two months old, it was obvious that their daughter was going to be quite the stubborn one. While she was taking care of Emma, David straightened up the living room. When Mary reemerged from the curtain she had a blanket and pillow in her arms.

"I thought you might want to stay here tonight. It's late...and it would be nice if you were here for Christmas morning."

"I assume since you brought me a pillow I'm sleeping out here?"

"You would be correct."

He moved to her, taking the blanket and pillow from her hands. He didn't move to the couch though, instead he bent down and began kissing her right at the spot where her neck and shoulder connected, bringing an audible sigh from her as she locked her hands around his neck.

"Are you sure I'm sleeping out here?" He asked as best he could between kisses.

"Yes, I'm sure," she stated, though she didn't immediately release her arms from around him for a good five minutes. "Ok, I'm going to get some sleep," she said quite breathlessly after she managed to pull herself from him. "I suggest you do too, our little girl is an early riser."

"I'll be out here if you need me," He said teasingly with a wink.

Emma proved her mother right, waking up just after four am in the morning. Mary Margaret remained in her room and tried to keep Emma as quiet as possible so they wouldn't wake David. He had heard them though, and so when Emma didn't immediately fall back asleep he went and peeked through the curtain. She was pacing the room, gently bouncing Emma in her arms trying to coax her back so sleep.

"Hey," he whispered when Mary looked up to notice him.

"Hey. I'm sorry that we woke you."

"Don't be, I want to help. Can I take her?"

Mary handed her over. "Sometimes I can get her to go back to sleep when she wakes up this early, but she seems to have different ideas this morning."

David took over walking Emma around while trying to rock her to sleep. After about fifteen minutes the baby was still wide awake, but he noticed Mary Margaret yawning. "I got this, why don't you go back to bed and get a few more hours sleep?"

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"I know you could use the sleep. You've been handling the night shift by yourself for the last 2 months. I want to help. If I need you, I promise to wake you up." He placed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back the quilt motioning her to get in the bed.

Mary relented, "You promise you'll wake me if you need me?"

"I promise."

David took Emma out into the living room hoping they wouldn't disturb her. It took Mary a little while to relax enough to fall asleep, and when she did it was to the sound of a daddy singing a lullaby to his baby girl.

A few hours later, Mary Margaret was pulled from sleep by the sounds of sizzling and the unmistakable smell of bacon being cooked. She emerged to find David at the stove, while Emma watched from her swing.

She bent down and took her little ones hand. "Good morning. You didn't keep daddy up all night did you?"

David turned to her, "Oh good, you're awake. Breakfast is almost ready."

"You didn't have to make breakfast."

"I know, but I wanted to. And no, Emma did not keep me up all night. I managed to get her back to sleep shortly after you did. She woke up again about an hour ago, but we decided that it would be a nice Christmas present to let you sleep in. I found a bottle in the refrigerator and Emma didn't seem to mind. I hope that's okay?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. It's a perfect present. I've started giving her bottles occasionally to prepare her for when I go back to work after the holidays."

Shortly after they sat down to eat, David noticed she was not eating and seemed lost in thought. He waved his hands in front of her face, finally gaining her attention.

"There you are. Do you not like the pancakes?"

"No, they're good. I was just thinking I guess."

"About?" Mary looked at him hesitantly. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Really it's nothing," She said, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Mary, I love you. You can tell me anything."

She kept her eyes on her plate, absentmindedly scooting her eggs around with her fork. "I was just thinking about the last time you cooked me breakfast."

He reached out and stopped her hand, took the fork from her and sat it down, then intertwined her hands with his.

"Mary, look at me."

She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm crying. I don't regret it David. I don't. It gave me Emma, and I'll never regret her."

He squeezed her hand, "But it still hurts."

"It still hurts." She pulled her hand from his and began furiously wiping her tears. "Last night was such a perfect night, and now I've ruined it. I've ruined Christmas."

"Hey, come here." He took her hand and brought her to him, sitting her on his lap he ran his hands comfortingly down her back. "You haven't ruined anything. I understand. I know you've forgiven me, but that doesn't mean you're over the hurt. It will take a while, but that's okay. I'm here, and I'm not leaving." He pushed back the stray curl that had fallen down over her eye. "Okay?"

"Okay." She replied softly, slightly embarrassed by her display of emotion.

He kissed her softly before suggesting they open some presents.

They spread out Emma's blanket and laid her down by the tree. They took turns opening her presents and showing them to her. Lots of toys and cute outfits for their little princess, and a handmade beanie cap, just like the ones her Mommy liked to wear.

Mary gave David a photo album of pictures from Emma's first weeks of life. As he looked through the photos, he was so grateful that this was all he was going to miss of his baby's life. He would get to be a part of her first steps, first day of school, first time to read a book, ride a bike, dance...He wanted to be there for all of it. And there was another first he wanted to be there for. Her first time to fall. He wanted to be the one to pick her up, comfort her, and help her try again. He wanted to be the father for her that his never was.

They looked through all of the pictures together, while Mary shared her memories and details of the events. After, he place the album to the side and pulled out a small package wrapped in white with a red ribbon. He handed it to Mary Margaret. She proceeded to open it slowly and carefully so as not to rip any of the paper.

"Are you planning on saving the wrapping paper or something? You're normally so impatient, but now you're going to take an hour to open your gift?"

She punched him on the shoulder, "quit making fun of me."

"Ow!" He grabbed his arm, rubbing as if he was in considerable pain. "Emma, did you see that? Mommy hit me. She's a mean mommy isn't she? Do you think we should get her back? I think she needs to be tickled." David pounced on Mary Margaret and began tickling her side. She tried to squirm away, but he kept her pinned down.

"Stop, David, Stop...please...I really am ticklish!" Tears were coming from her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"Good to know. Emma and I now have ammunition against you." He stopped his assault on her sides, but did not let her up. "Now, are you going to stop taking so long to open your present?"

She picked up the gift and ripped the paper to shreds. "Is that better?"

She was laughing as she lifted the hinged lid on the small box, until she looked down and gasped.

"David!" It was all she could get out as she stared at the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen. It was a silver chain with a white teardrop shaped stone that sparkled with a kaleidoscope of colors. It was completely surrounded with a row of diamonds giving it a vintage look.

"If you don't like it, we can exchange it."

"Never. Oh, honey, it's beautiful."

"It's an opal. Emma's birthstone. Did you know when light shines on an opal it refracts into a rainbow of colors?"

"I love it."

"Can I put it on you?"

She nodded as she handed him the box. He clasped it around her neck, then brought his hands up to gently cradle her face.

"This necklace is a symbol of my promise to you. A promise to no longer be the cause of your tears, but to be the one that turns your tears into rainbows."

He used his thumbs to wipe the tears currnetly falling from her eyes. When he kissed her, it was the most sweet and tender kiss Mary Margaret had ever felt. She could feel it drawing the hurt and sadness from her heart.

He broke the kiss and took the last gift from under the tree and handed it to her. "This last one is for Emma, but I want you to open it."

"You already got so much for her," Mary said as she began to unwrap the paper. She teasingly unwrapped it as slowly as she could, with her eyebrows raised, daring him to comment. He crossed his arms and tried unsuccessfully to look stern. Instead he just ended up laughing.

She grinned knowing she had won. She pulled the lid off the box and lifted out the tinkling strands of glass unicorns. The lights on the Christmas tree reflected through them, showering the room in dots of blue and white. "This is amazing David, wherever did you find it?"

"It was in this strange little pawn shop here in town. I went in there on a whim and this caught my eye. I thought it was perfect for Emma. All little girls love unicorns, right? And blue is her favorite color."

"Blue is her favorite color? I suppose she told you that?"

"I just know. She's going to be a tomboy after all."

"Not a princess?"

"Well, maybe a princess...a bandit princess, who loves the woods, and animals, and is tougher than any knight, proficient in all sorts of weapons...you know swords and bows and stuff."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Swords and bows, really David? I prefer we teach her to stay away from weapons...and banditry."

David just laughed. His heart was full beyond measure.

Since they had opened all the presents, Mary went to go feed Emma and give her a bath while David cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. Then He gave Mary an opportunity to take a shower and dress while he watched Emma. Together he and Emma chose a spot for her new mobile and he hung it. He laid her down in her crib with the unicorns above her and ran his hand through them. She was mesmerized by the delicate tinkle created as the unicorns danced in the light.

When Mary was finished he left to head to the bed and breakfast for a shower of his own. Mary and Emma were going to meet him there in a little while for Christmas dinner hosted by Granny.

David was a little wary about how welcome he would be at a dinner with all of her friends. Mary really wanted him to be accepted by the people had become her family. It was important to her that he get to know them and they him. She had told them all the truth, but they still treated him with suspicion and mistrust. He knew it was because they loved her and Emma, so he tried not to let it get to him too much.

When Mary arrived she found him waiting for her out front. He had in hand a vintage bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and an expensive bottle of scotch.

"One for the ladies, and one for the gentlemen."

"Honey, you don't have to buy my friends. When they realize how much you love me and Emma, they will accept you, I promise."

They hadn't noticed Leroy walking up behind them. He grabbed the bottle of scotch from David's hand. "Don't listen to her. Buying the friends is always a good idea." Then he disappeared inside.

Mary took his now free hand as they followed Leroy in. It was then that she realized this night was about to get even more awkward. Victor was here. She held tight to David's hand as they greeted everyone. She hoped it would give him confidence and reinforce that it was him she wanted to be here with. It had been such a perfect day, she couldn't let it be ruined now.

As soon as she was able she cornered Ruby in the bathroom. "What is Victor doing here?"

"I invited him." Ruby said, a little put out at Mary for even asking.

"Why? You had to know it would be uncomfortable for David."

"Why should I care more about David than Victor. The man who apparently beat the hell out of you and scared you so bad you were forced into hiding."

"Ruby you know that's not really true, it was just a cover story. He's trying really hard to make it up to me."

"Oh, that's right because you lied to us. Now I'm supposed to believe that he is the perfect guy. Even though you still left without telling him you were pregnant. Was it really all about protecting Emma? Are you sure you weren't protecting yourself too? Are you sure you can trust him, because he's a liar Mary? And he may not have beat you, but he still broke your heart."

"We both made mistakes, but we have forgiven each other. I love him, Ruby. I don't understand where this is coming from. I thought you were my friend and would want me to be happy."

"Victor is my friend too, and he hasn't done anything wrong. Are we supposed to not be his friends anymore because your ex-boyfriend showed back up? The ex-boyfriend who was engaged to another woman when he was with you. You know what they say...If they cheated with you, then they'll cheat on you."

"Now you're just being mean. I didn't say we shouldn't be his friends. I just thought that we should give it a little time before we put him and David in the same room."

"Let me tell you something about Victor. He's been hurt too, and it took him a long time to put himself out there again in any serious way. It was all about one night stands and casual relationships until you came along. He was falling in love with you Mary.

"I never intended to hurt him."

"Isn't that nice. You didn't intend to hurt him, just like David apparently didn't intend to hurt you. Everyone always has good intentions, and still people end up getting hurt." Ruby turned away from Mary as she lost her battle with the tears she was tying to hold back.

It was at that moment that Granny entered the bathroom. "Everything okay in here?"

Ruby rushed out without answering. Mary just stood there, close to tears herself and not really knowing how to respond. "I'm so sorry. I don't even know what happened. I wasn't trying to upset her."

Granny hugged her, "Don't worry about it. It's going to be okay. Ruby and Victor had a fight about you this afternoon and she's feeling a little jealous. She will get over it as soon as she decides to admit that she has feelings him and do something about them." Granny released her from the hug, but kept a hold of her hands.

"We both love you. We want you to be happy, and if being with David makes you happy, then you should be with him."

"He does make me happy. It's been the most wonderful Christmas I've ever had. But honestly that just makes me even more scared, like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Every time I've been really happy in my life something happens to ruin it. Why does love have to be so hard?"

Granny pulled her back in and hugged her tighter, but Mary did not find comfort in the hug. Ruby's words were playing around in her head. Could she really trust David? What made her think he wouldn't eventually do the same thing to her that he did to Kathryn? She wasn't sure she could survive that kind of hurt again. And most importantly what would it do to Emma if she let David back into their lives and he left again?

Granny released Mary and left her to go find Ruby. Mary put on a forced smile and exited the the bathroom. She was longer in the Christmas spirit, unable to stop the questions swirling around in her mind. Was she really ready to put her own heart out there again?


	19. Leaving Boston Behind

**Leaving Boston Behind**

David sensed a shift in Mary Margaret's demeanor during Christmas dinner, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He asked her about it, but she insisted that it was nothing, so he dropped it.

After the Holiday, Mary Margaret spent last few days of her maternity leave preparing her classroom and writing lesson plans, while David watched over Emma. They didn't talk much about their situation, or what they were going to do when he had to leave to go back to work. Every time David tried to broach the topic, she changed the subject. On their last day of Christmas break, David reluctantly said good-bye to his girls and headed back to Boston with vague plans for him to return the following weekend.

Thomas had been doing his best to cover for him during his leave of absence, but David knew that he couldn't stay away much longer without putting his employment in jeopardy. He and Mary were going to have to sit down soon and make some decisions about their future. He knew that she had been purposely avoiding the subject. On the drive back to Boston, he contemplated whether it was time for him to force the issue. He didn't want to push her, but he was worried she was pulling away, and he couldn't lose her.

His first order of business Monday morning was to take care of his father. He made a stop by the police station to talk to Thomas and grab the files he had prepared for him before heading to the offices of the law firm. As he passed through the building he was greeted by the employees with expressions of condolence over Kathryn's miscarriage and their subsequent breakup. Of course they would make up some story instead of facing the truth. It made him angry to think of Kathryn and his father getting people's sympathies instead of the disgust they deserved. His only consolation was that maybe he could use that as extra leverage to guarantee they never interfered with his life again.

He entered his father's office without knocking. George looked up angrily, until he saw it was David. There was a brief flash of trepidation in his eyes before they return to the cold, hard detachment David was so familiar with.

"So," his father said, leaning back in his chair and twirling his pen, "the prodigal son returns."

"I no longer consider myself your son. I will never return to you, or this family. I have my own family now. I'm only here because we have some unfinished business between us."

"I assume that means that you managed to find your little tramp and her illegitimate spawn. Well, I hope you're not expecting my congratulations on your new fatherhood."

David clenched his fists at his sides, working to maintain his composure. "Try to incite me all you want, but I find you're no longer worth getting worked up about. And your congratulations is the last thing I want"

"So what exactly is it you're here for then?

"I'm here to get you out of my life forever. I'm here to assure that Mary Margaret and her child, my child, never have anything to fear from you ever again." David threw the file he was carrying down on the desk.

"What is this, exactly?"

"It's a copy of an evidence file. It contains evidence, including a signed and sworn statement by Jefferson Hatter, outlining your involvement in a plot to bring harm to Ms. Blanchard and her unborn child."

David casually sat down, never breaking eye contact with his father. He knew he had to maintain his composure so that his father would not sense how anxious he was. He actually didn't care what his father might do to him, but the fact that he could bring harm to Mary Margaret or little Emma absolutely terrified him.

His father glanced through the file, and while he tried his best to remain nonchalant, David could see his body tense and the muscles in his jaw slightly twitch. He knew he had his father in a corner.

"You are welcome to keep that copy. The original is locked in a safe place, and it will stay there as long as no harm ever comes to Ms. Blanchard. If anything does happen to her, this whole thing comes to light, and you'll find yourself hard pressed to prove your innocence."

"This is ridiculous. You think you can threaten me and get away with it?"

"Oh, I think I can. You've been sloppy George. You left a lot of loose ends. I know your reputation is your most important asset, it's what gives you your power. How much power do you think you'll still have when the people within your circle come to realize that associating themselves with you could actually be a liability?"

"It's my word against a criminal's. I'm a former District Attorney with an impeccable record for putting such criminals in prison. Do you really think people are going to believe him over me?"

Maybe if it was just Jefferson, but it's not. You remember Regina Mills don't you? She works for the mayor, and has quite a bit of influence herself. She also happens to be Ms. Blanchard's step mother. Didn't you wonder how she was able to disappear without a trace? Why none of your people were unable to find her? Ms. Mills helped her and she has written her own statement about what she knows. Then there's the little lie you concocted about Kathryn's pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage. Unfortunately for you, her medical records don't back you up. I gave the sonogram picture that Kathryn gave me from Dr. Miller's office to Thomas and they were able to determine whose records it was stolen from. If people start digging, are they going to find any medical records or evidence indicating a pregnancy or miscarriage? And how far do you think Kathryn's father will go to keep their own family's reputation in tact? Loose ends, George. They make you expendable."

George Nolan could sense defeat, even if he would never openly admit it. "Whatever you might think David, you are my son. Surely you know I would never do anything to hurt you. Anything that I may have done, and I'm not saying I did anything, but anything that you think I've done, was all for you. It was all done because I love you. In spite of what you're accusing me of, I still love you. So tell me what exactly is it you want from me?"

David laughed, "I'm not recording this, so you can stop lying and saying how much you love me. You can stop talking like you think I'm trying to entrap you. The only thing I want from you is a guarantee that you will leave me and Mary Margaret alone. Don't look for us, don't try to be a part of our lives...ever. And I want the trust fund that my mother created for her grandchildren signed over to me."

"Finally the real reason you're here comes out. I knew this was about money."

"It's not about money. I don't want your money. In fact, I don't even want it when you die. Give it to charity or have it buried with you, I don't care. But my mother had her own money which she put it in a trust fund to go to her future grandchildren. It's her gift to them, her heritage, and I won't let you steal it from them."

George slammed his fist down on the desk. "You know what? You are an ungrateful fool! I offered you everything you could have ever wanted. Go ahead and ruin your life if you want to. Just remember this, if you drag this family's name through the mud it will be like spitting on the grave of your brother and mother.

David rose to leave. He'd had enough, if he stayed much longer he was likely to lose his temper. "It is the memory of my mother that gives me the courage to renounce you for a chance at happines with Mary Margaret. She was the one who taught me that true love was worth fighting for. She gave me her ring before she died and told me not to settle for anything less. If you think she would be anything other than extremely proud of me, and of her grandchild, than you really didn't know her at all." He turned to walk out the door, adding just before he left that his lawyer would be in touch for details about the estate.

As David walked away from his father's offices, he struggled with his feelings. While he had no doubt that his mother would be proud of him for fighting against the deep-seated ideals of power, wealth, and status that his father had tried to drill into him, he also knew that she would be disheartened to know that it had come at the expense of their family.

He wondered if his parents had ever loved each other, or if they had been trapped in a marriage of convenience and social status. They had been married almost thirty years. Had his mother ever been happy? Had his father? Their home growing up had always been a somber one. The ideas he had on love came from books and his mother's dying words. Looking back, he realized that no concrete example of love between his parents existed anywhere in his memory. Is that what his life would have been like if he had married Kathryn? Would he have turned into his father? He shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of his beloved. His encounter with his father and subsequent thoughts about his parents' lives had him feeling lost. He needed Mary Margaret's love to ground him and give him strength. Even though it had only been twenty four hours since he Left Stroybrooke, he dialed his phone, desperate to talk to her jst to hear her voice.

The call went straight to voicemail. Of course it did, she was at school after all, but the disappointment of her not answering hit him hard. He considered their last several days together, really since Christmas at Granny's. She had been distant and unaffectionate, not like herself at all. He had put it down to the busyness of getting ready for school, but what if she was building walls back around her heart? Even thinking about Emma didn't lift his spirits. He loved his baby girl, but he didn't just want to be a father to Emma, he wanted to be a husband to Mary Margaret. He wanted to be a family. Impulsively, he decided he couldn't wait one more minute to ask her to be his forever.

He hopped in his car, as he got out his phone to call Thomas. His partner was not going to be happy. He had already been off work for an entire month. His boss was likely to fire him, but he was willing to deal with whatever the fallout. What he was not willing to deal with was a life without Mary Margaret. It had taken him so long to find her and he wasn't willing to take a chance on losing her again. There was nothing left in Boston for him. He was driving back to Storybrooke today.


	20. Worth The Risk

**Worth The Risk**

By the time David made it to Storybrooke, school was already out for the day. He drove to Mary's loft, but no one was there. He went to the school thinking maybe she was working late. No such luck. The daycare informed him that she had already picked Emma up for the day. He headed for the diner, thinking that she had probably stopped by there for an after school hot chocolate, no such luck. She had not returned his call from this morning, so he tried her again, but she still wasn't answering. Not knowing where else to go he decided to hang out in the diner for a while. He took a seat at the counter and ordered a coffee. Ruby was surprised to see him back in town.

"I thought that you went back to Boston yesterday?"

"I did." David didn't elaborate. He wasn't really sure how to explain why he was back so soon. He knew it was silly, but he found himself disappointed that Mary wasn't just sitting around waiting for him to come back. Even more worrisome was that she hadn't yet returned his call.

"So you're what, planning on commuting back and forth to Boston every day?"

"No...I know that's not possible." He tried to explain. "I just...It was a rough day, and I just missed them.

That's when Ruby noticed him twisting something around his pinkie finger. "Is that a ring?"

Embarrassed he moved quickly to pocket it, but she was faster than he anticipated. She grabbed the ring off his hand, inspecting it.

"I know it's not that fancy, but it was my mother's. She claimed true love followed it."

"No, David. It's perfect for you two. Simple yet elegant." Ruby silently studied his face for a moment. She could sense his apprehension, or was it desperation? "I guess this means you're asking her to marry you. So, what's the plan, Prince Charming?"

"I don't really have a plan."

"You drove all the way back from Boston without a plan?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I confronted my father today and it made me realize just how close I came to being like him, and to losing Mary Margaret and Emma. I wanted to hear her voice. I needed to hear it. When I called her and she didn't answer, all I could think about was how I had lost her before. I remembered all the times I had called her after she disappeared hoping she would answer and she never did. I got scared. I can't live without her, Ruby. I had to come back and make sure she was still here. The only plan I had was to put this ring on her finger and make sure I never lose her again."

Ruby gave him a smile and a reassuring squeeze on his arm. "Why don't you go have a seat in the back booth and I will try to call Mary and see if I can get her here."

David stood and held out his hand for the ring, but Ruby pulled it back.

"Let me take care of this. I'm thinking her favorite hot chocolate with a little surprise in it."

David smiled and leaned across the counter to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks Ruby, you're the best."

"Just try to keep that smile on your face because the way you looked when you walked in here no one would want to marry you."

Half an hour later, Mary walked into the diner pushing Emma in her stroller. "I got your message, what's up Ruby?"

"Where've you been?"

Mary looked at her in confusion. "It was the first day back at school, and first day for Emma at daycare, we both had kind of a rough day. I thought some mother-daughter time would be good for us., so we took a little walk through the park before dinner. Why?"

Ruby gently turned her towards the back of the diner and pointed out the back booth. "That's why. Somebody else had a rough day."

"He's supposed to be in Boston, what's he doing back here? What happened?"

Ruby just shrugged at her, playing innocent. "Why don't you leave Emma here with me and go ask him?"

Mary headed hesitantly towards the booth. David looked up, noticing her. She searched his eyes for answers to what had happened? Why was he back so soon? When she reached the booth, he stood and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug, without saying a word. She pulled back from him and focused her gaze on his eyes again, still trying to read his expression.

"David, what's wrong?"

He sat down in the booth and motioned for her to sit across from him.

"That's what I want to know. I called you this morning, and you never called me back."

Mary sat back. The expression on her face one of confusion. "Are you serious? You drove all the way back to Storybrooke because I didn't answer the phone? I was at work. You called during a back to school assembly. I planned to call you after school, but I decided to pick Emma up first. Then they told me that she had spent most of the day upset and crying. It was her first time being apart from me for that long. I wanted to settle her and make sure she knew mommy didn't leave her. I took her to the park for a walk, and it was actually such an unusually warm day for January that I decided to sit in the park and feed her. I was going to call you tonight."

The more she explained why she didn't call, the angrier she got. She didn't answer his phone call and he was upset enough with her to drive all the way back from Boston to question her about it. She scooted out of the booth.

"You know what, I don't really owe you an explanation. You scared me to death, coming back here like this. I thought that you were going to warn me that Emma and I were in danger again. That your father was angry and knew where I was, but this is all about a missed phone call. Do you think I have nothing better to do than sit around all day waiting for your phone calls? Mary turned to walk away, burning with frustration.

David grabbed her hand before she could go far. "Mary wait please. You've got it all wrong, let me explain."

Ruby was right, he should have thought this through better. He should have had a plan. Ruby could see the desperation shining in his eyes. She nodded her head at him in encouragement.

Mary Margaret acquiesced and sat back down. David took a deep breath as he searched his brain for where to begin. He slowly released the breathe he had been holding. He looked lovingly into her eyes, wiling her to listen to him and hear his heart.

"Mary Margaret, I am so sorry that I upset you. I did not mean to scare you, or make you think that I was angry with you, or imply that you were under any obligation to answer my phone calls. The problem here is all me. When you failed to answer my call I panicked. I was suddenly pulled back into the memory of those awful months after you disappeared. When I didn't know where you were, or if I would ever see you again.

She failed to keep the exasperation out of her voice. "I cannot keep having this conversation with you. Especially since you're the one that broke my heart. I thought you understood that I left town to protect Emma."

Ruby suddenly appeared and placed a hot chocolate on the table. Mary was not pleased at being interrupted, "Ruby, I did not order that."

"No, David did," she smiled and winked at him before walking away.

He pushed the mug closer to her.

"I said I didn't want-" She stopped mid-sentence.

Ruby had used food coloring to draw a red heart atop the dollop of whipped cream. The ring was tied with a silver ribbon onto the top of a cinnamon stick that was placed in the hot chocolate. Written in chocolate on the plate holding the mug were the words _'Marry Me?'_ Mary Margaret just stared at the mug. She had not moved since she had spied the ring that she knew had once belonged to his mother.

David reached out to take her hand in his, but it remained limp. She did not look up at him. Her reaction, or lack thereof, was worrisome, but he forged ahead.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you. I was a fool to ever let you go and I don't want us to ever be separated from each other again. I drove all the way back from Boston today because I couldn't wait one more moment to ask you to be my wife?

The wait was too long, David feared what she was going to say. He read it in her eyes when she finally looked up at him. Eyes which looked genuinely sad, but free from tears.

"No."

His whole world tilted on its axis. "No?"

"I'm sorry."

His voice became distraught. He felt like he was dying inside. "I don't understand. But Christmas Eve in your apartment? I thought...

David faltered, unsure of what to say. That was when Mary Margaret noticed the quiet that had come over the diner and the fact that all eyes seemed to be focused on her and David. Embarrassment burned within her and she just wanted out of there. She jumped up from her seat, grabbed onto Emma's stroller, and was out the door before David could even react.

"What just happened?" Ruby's voice pulled him out of his stupor. He jumped to his feet and was across the room and out the door in a mere seconds, but it was still too late. "David, what happened?" Ruby inquired again as she came through the door after him.

She barely heard the whisper that came from him. "She said no."

He turned and took off rather aimlessly down the street, ignoring Ruby's repeated calls of his name.

* * *

Mary refused to answer the incessant banging on her door. "Mary. Mary, I need you to open this door right now and let me know that you're alright."

There was still no answer. Ruby could hear the baby crying inside the apartment so she knew they were home.

"Mary, I will break it down if I have to."

Mary Margaret finally opened the door, a screaming Emma in her arms. Go away, Ruby. I'm fine."

Ruby took in her red, swollen eyes and tear streaked face. She was definitely not fine. She lifted the baby from her arms and began to gently bounce her.

"It's ok Emma, Aunt Ruby's here."

She found Emma's pacifier and managed to get her to take it. She lowered the baby into the swing turning it on and soon Emma had relaxed to the gentle swaying. She turned her attention to Mary.

"Well you look like hell, so why don't you tell me truth."

Not waiting for an answer, Ruby made her way to the kitchen intending to make hot chocolate, but then thought better of it. She dug through Mary's cabinets until she found a bottle of tequila and poured two shots. She downed one herself and then pushed the other one towards Mary.

"So talk. What happened at the diner?"

Mary Margaret pushed the shot back. "Ruby, I'm not drinking, did you forget I'm breastfeeding?"

Ruby pushed the shot to Mary again. "I'm sure you have some expressed milk around here. And I think you need a drink."

"I don't need a drink and I don't need to talk."

"Ok, I'll give you that you don't need a drink because apparently you're already low on brain cells."

Ruby picked up the second shot herself and downed it, wincing at the burn as it went down her throat. She slapped the shot glass back down on the counter.

"But you do need to talk. Why on earth did you tell David you wouldn't marry him? We both know the two of you are hopelessly in love with each other."

"Are you seriously asking me that? You're the one who advised me against it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you honestly saying that you don't remember telling me that David was a liar who broke my heart? That I shouldn't trust him? That if he was willing to cheat on Kathryn, he was likely to cheat on me too?"

"Please tell me that's not why you said no," Ruby groaned.

"It's exactly why. And you were right."

"No, I was wrong. I was angry and frustrated and I just spouted off without thinking. I was angry with myself because I have been afraid to tell Victor how I feel about him and I wanted someone to blame. I wanted someone to feel as badly as I did. But mostly I was jealous because you had two men in love with you, both willing to fight for you. I was jealous because I'm in love with Victor. I have been for a long time and just haven't had the guts to tell him. I shoudn't have taken any of that out on you."

"What if you are right? David wasn't willing to fight for me against his father and Kathryn. I wasn't his first choice. I can't trust him again, Ruby, my heart is too fragile."

"His choice was based on limited and incorrect information. Don't hold that against him. He is here fighting for you now. If you're worried, set some boundaries. Make him earn back your trust."

What if it doesn't work out? What if he breaks my heart again? What do I tell Emma?"

"Do you love him?" A single tear slid down Mary's cheek. "Ruby, I can't."

"That's not an answer. Yes or no. Do-you-love-him?"

Mary was silent. Afraid to answer. Afraid if she voiced it out loud she would crack. She tried to look down, but she could feel Ruby looking at her, waiting.

"Yes. Yes, I love him."

"Then that's what you tell Emma. That you love him. You teach your daughter that love is always worth the risk. You know it's true. It's why you fought to keep Emma. You are one of the strongest people I've ever known. You're the one who taught me the power of believing in a happy ending. Your example is why I've decided to finally go for it and tell Victor how I feel. I'm still scared that he may tell me he doesn't feel the same. There is never a guarantee that things will work out or that your heart won't be broken, but you try because love is what makes life worth living. What you and David feel for each other, it's true love. You just have to find a way to believe in that again. To believe the happy ending is possible."

* * *

David had been perched on a barstool at the Rabbit Hole since Mary Margaret walked out on him. The only thing on his mind was getting as drunk as possible so maybe he could somehow forget what had just transpired. Being a Monday night, the bar was almost empty, so when someone took a seat next to him he was completely annoyed. He spoke without looking up.

"I'm not interested in talking buddy, so move it along."

"Ruby sent me." Graham handed him the ring he had left at the diner. "She asked me to return this, but I think her real motive was that you might need a friend to talk to."

He took the ring and quickly shoved it into his pocket while motioning at the bartender to bring him another drink. "I don't need a friend, and I don't want to talk, I just want to forget." He picked up the beer and drank half the bottle in one swig.

"It looks like what you need is a chaperone. How much have you had to drink?"

"Don't worry sheriff, I'm not planning on hurting anyone. I wouldn't want to end up in jail again."

David turned towards him with a dramatic flair and managed to almost fall out of his bar stool. Graham reached out and pushed him back on. At least he wasn't slurring his words...yet.

"Staying out of jail is certainly a good plan."

When David didn't respond, Graham ordered a drink for himself and just sat there. He figured David would eventually begin talking if he just waited him out. If not, at least he would be here to drive him home."

It took two more beers before David began to loosen up and started talking. "Not Charming anymore." He was definitely slurring his words now.

"What?"

"Mary Margaret...she doesn't...not her Charming...messed it all up."

Apparently speaking in sentences was becoming a problem too. "I don't understand?" Graham questioned.

"She called me Charming...not anymore. I use to make her laugh...so beautiful...her smile. Now I just...she cries...I'm trying...I want...her happy."

Graham was pretty sure that David was not going to remember a moment of this conversation tomorrow, but he hoped to get enough coherent information to be able to help his friend. "And so how exactly is drinking supposed to help? I doubt she would find you charming in this condition."

"Making me forget...so I can't...don't...feel so miserable."

"You're experience in law enforcement should tell you that, as miserable as you feel now, if you keep drinking, tomorrow is going to be worse. Not only that, but this certainly isn't the path to winning her back."

"Too late...doesn't love me anymore."

"Did she tell you that?"

David slapped his hand down on the bar, "I need a drink."

Graham shook his head no at the bartender. "Did she say she doesn't love you?

David lost his temper, which made him strangely more coherent. "She didn't have to. What do you think I won't marry you means?" he responded while poking Graham in the chest. "Just go away. I told you i didn't want to talk."

David got up and stumbled for the door.

Graham grabbed his hand and twisted it around behind his back. He started to pull the handcuffs off his belt, ready to let him sleep it off in jail, before reminding himself that he was sent here to help. Damnit Ruby. He wasn't good at this emotional stuff. He released David's arm and helped him back into the barstool. The incident seemed to sober David up just a little bit. Graham turned to him and made an effort to soften his tone.

"I can't let you walk out of here, so you've got two options. I can take you to the station and let you sleep it off in a jail cell, or you can go home with me and sleep it off on my couch." David opened his mouth to argue but Graham cut him off before he started. "Those are the only options you're getting, and keep in mind this is a small town. If I have to take you out of here in handcuffs, the whole town will know within the hour, including Mary."

David shoved his hands into his pockets in defeat. "I guess I don't really have a choice then."

* * *

The next morning David woke up to the sounds of Graham banging around in the kitchen. He headed groggily towards the sounds, although his head pounded at him to go back to sleep.

Graham looked up as David entered the kitchen. "I didn't expect you to be up quite so early."

"I didn't expect you to be quite so noisy. I might have picked jail."

"Well, you haven't lost your sense of humor, and your memory appears intact, so that's good. Would you like some breakfast?"

David turned green at the thought. "Just some coffee, black."

Graham nodded and poured him a cup, then sat down with his own coffee and breakfast. Silence hung awkwardly between them, neither really knowing what to say. David felt bad about his behavior last night, what he remembered of it anyway.

"I guess I should really thank you for last night. I know that drinking too much is not the best way to deal with things. I should have found a better way."

"Look, I don't pretend to know a lot about women or relationships, but I don't think Mary doesn't love you, I just think she isn't ready to marry you. You guys were separated for nearly a year, right? She lived through a lot in that year. Most of it on her own, thinking that you had moved on. So here you are back in her life for what? A month? And you think she's ready for marriage? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I don't want to go back to Boston without her and Emma. I spent that whole year missing her and I don't want to do life without her. You know how crazy the life of a police officer is. The kind of hours we work. What am I supposed to do, go back to Boston and only see them a few days a month? I would miss so much with Emma, and I don't want a long distance relationship."

"So you're plan was for Mary to pack up and follow you back to Boston? Where your father is? Where she was fired from her job? What is she supposed to do there?

"I told you I did not really have a plan. I just wanted us to be together. We could move somewhere else, New York maybe? A fresh start for both of us, with Emma."

"What about the fresh start she already worked so hard for? What if her and Emma are happy here? There have been a lot of changes for her in the last year and she is just now settled. She has a home, friends, a job. What if she doesn't want to move? Are you prepared to stay here? These are questions the two of you should have at least talked about before you proposed.

"I want to be wherever she is, although I doubt there's much in the way of work for me here. I would've been willing to talk about it, but I guess it doesn't matter much now. Did you forget, she said no?"

Just then Graham's phone sounded signaling a text message. He glanced at his phone for just a few moments before standing up and telling David, "I need to get going. Get yourself ready and I will take you back to your car."

* * *

Sleep had eluded Mary Margaret throughout most of the night. She tossed and turned while playing Ruby's words back and forth in her mind. A cup of tea at four in the morning relaxed her enough for sleep to come, but so did the dreams.

 _Snow White made her way through the forest, weapons poised and at the ready. She was supposed to be on her honeymoon, but she was unable to focus on anything but fear. The threat of the Evil Queen was suddenly very real to her. She had something to lose now. She had a future and a family, and she was going to fight for it. She had a perfect plan until Charming showed up in her path and everything fell apart. She imagined it would be easy to defeat the monster and take her head. This wasn't her first battle after all, or her first monster. She had faced dragons and ogres and defeated them. She didn't anticipate the snake-like creature's skin being stronger than her blade, or that she would be knocked down and drug away by her scaly, slimy, tail. She couldn't know that Charming would risk his own life to save hers, and in doing so find himself encircled by that same tail and spun around so he was forced to look into those entrancing red eyes that turned him to stone._

 _It wasn't when she saw him turned to stone that she dropped into despair. This was her Charming, and that slippery serpent wasn't going to win, so she inhaled and pulled back her bow string. No the distress came when the Evil Queen showed up in the reflective surface to taunt her. To thank her for managing to do what the queen herself had so far been unable to, destroy her own happiness. Her laugh filled Snow's head. She was right. Charming being turned into a statue was all her fault. That thought played over and over in her mind...she did this...it's her fault...She destroyed her own happiness. The Queen's laughter continued to surround her until she thought she would go mad._

Mary Margaret woke up with a start, searching blindly in the dark for the source of the laughter she could swear had woken her. Turning her head to the side, the sharp pain in her neck brought her fully awake. She realized that she had fallen asleep in her rocking chair and had obviously been dreaming. She closed her eyes again in an effort to remember the dream.

She knew that it was another Snow White and Prince Charming dream, but the details were hazy. The only thing that was clear was the mocking voice, laughing as it repeated over and over how she had destroyed her own happiness. Determination arose within her and quieted the voice in her head. Suddenly she felt alive again, as the confusion that had plagued her thoughts lately cleared. She loved him, he loved her, and they both loved Emma. She was no longer going to give voice to any negative what ifs. She was ready to start living in the positive. What if what they had really was true love? What if he kept his promises? What if they got married? What if he didn't cheat? What if they raised Emma together? What if they had more babies? What if he was her happily ever after? No, not what if, there was no 'what if' about it. David was her happily ever after.

She got up to get dressed hoping that was he still in town? Ruby hadn't mentioned what he had done after she left the diner yesterday. She needed to call her and find out if he booked a room at the bed and breakfast. If not she would have to get a substitute because she was driving to Boston.

The clock had just ticked to 7:15 when she hurriedly entered the diner. It had taken longer than she thought to get dressed and drop Emma at daycare. She had to hurry. She had to be at school by eight, but if she didn't see him first she was sure she wouldn't be able to keep her mind focused at school all day. Is this what he felt like yesterday when he had decided he never wanted to be without her again? When he had needed to hear her voice and she didn't call him back? She definitely owed him an apology.

She was a bundle of nervous energy, pacing in front of the counter and wringing her hands. "Where is he Ruby? I thought you said he was here?"

Ruby reached out to still her hands hoping the gesture would bring her some peace. "I said he was still in town. He stayed at Graham's last night. They are on their way. Graham had to threaten to put him in jail last night to get him home and sober him up, so he's liable to be not be in the best of shape. You might want to go easy on him, okay?"

Mary's back was to the door as she continued her lament. She was so distracted by all the thoughts going through her head, that she didn't hear the little bell ring as David and Graham came in the door.

"Oh Ruby, what have I done? I was so focused on the possibility that David could break my heart again, that I stopped believing in the possibility of a happy ending. I love him so much, Ruby. If David leaves and gives up on us it will be me who drove him away. I will have broken my own heart this time. I'm such an idiot!

Any ill effects David was still feeling from last night were gone the moment her heard her say she still loved him. The restored hope filled him with joy and he couldn't help teasing her a little. "Well, idiot might be a little harsh."

Mary spun on her heels. Her heart stopped as she saw him and her voice came out as barely a whisper. "David."

He merely smiled with the cockiest of grins, "So, did I hear correctly that you love me again? What is it with women changing their minds all the time?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a 'you might want to rethink that statement look'. He laughed. "Of course you my darling, are welcome to change you mind anytime you want."

She returned his laugh, and his teasing. "Always so Charming aren't you?"

His heart exploded with joy to hear her call him Charming again. Unable to hold back, he moved to embrace her, but she took a step back and put out her hand to stop him. He paused mid-step in confusion.

She tilted her head playfully. "Where's my ring, Charming?"

"Is that a proposal?

"What do you think?" She couldn't hide the smile that gave away the answer to her question.

David wrapped her in his arms and lifted her up off her feet as he passionately kissed her. She locked her arms around his neck both becoming completely lost in each other until Ruby and Graham interrupted them with whistles and wolf howls. She giggled and buried her head in his chest as her face turned red with embarrassment. David set her back on her feet.

She looked up to him her face beaming, "Is that a yes?"

He fumbled in his pockets until he finally produced the ring. He slipped it onto her finger. They kissed again breaking apart only as Ruby brought out to go cups of coffee for each of them.

"I hate to break this up, but the teacher is going to be late for school."

Mary pulled Ruby into a crushing hug, "Thanks for everything, you're a great friend."

"Congratulations," Graham said as he shook David's hand. He pulled a deputy badge from his pocket and handed it to him. Why don't you take Mary Margaret to work and then stop by the station to finish the conversation we started this morning.

David walked hand in hand with Mary Margaret towards Storybrooke Elementary School. He rubbed his free hand up to the scar on his chin as he got lost in thought about the journey their relationship had taken. From the crash meeting in a school hallway that caused this superficial scar, to the deep scars unintentionally inflicted as they traversed the path from love, to heartache, and back again. It had been a hard road filled with as much pain as love. Her squeezing his hand brought him back to the present. He hadn't even realized they were at the school. He turned to her and smiled.

Mary had noticed his sudden quietness and was about to ask about it when his smile returned. "There you are. I lost you for a minute, where'd you go?"

"Just thinking how much I regret all the pain I caused you."

She turned to face him and took his other hand in hers. "Don't. Don't do that. That's what I was doing when I said I wouldn't marry you, until I realized living in the past will only make us miserable. We have to be grateful for the lessons we learned from it and move on. I learned how strong I can be. I learned that sometimes the mistakes we make can actually turn into our greatest blessings. I learned to how to hold on to hope even when all seems lost."

David rubbed his thumb on the stone of her ring and thought again of his mother's words. He knew that Mary was right and that their happiness depended on them being able to let go. "I will always regret that my actions brought you pain and heartbreak. I will never stop trying to make it up to you, but I promise to not let the guilt keep me from moving forward. I have learned from this too. I learned that sometimes the most honorable thing you can do is follow your heart. I learned what is truly important in life. I learned that you are an amazing mother. And I learned what true love actually means.

Mary lifted up onto her tip toes and pulled his hands, which were still clasped in hers, to bring him in for a kiss. He could feel her smiling and leaned back so he could take it in. He loved her smile. He did not want to part from her, but he could see the students and staff as they arrived for the school day.

"I guess you need to go impart wisdom into a bunch of fourth graders. And I need to go see a sheriff about a job."

She was just leaning in for one last quick kiss when her phone rang. She listened to Ruby for just a minute telling her that sounded great and she would give her a call after school to discuss details. After hanging up she turned her attention back to David.

"Ruby and Granny want to host a celebratory dinner for us tonight. I told her we would love that."

He pulled her back towards him bringing her into his arms and lowered the pitch of his voice, "I was kind of hoping we could engage in a more private celebration."

How was she supposed to go and concentrate on teaching now? Well, she certainly wasn't going to let him get away with that. She leaned forward and attached her mouth to the spot on his neck just behind his ear that she knew drove him wild, before teasingly biting at his earlobe and whispering into his ear. "I'm sure that can be arranged for later. If you're lucky."

While he was still reeling, she pulled away and walked toward the school. Well, she didn't actually walk, David observed. Her movement could only be described as a sashay, definately meant to draw David's attention to the swaying of her hips. Just before she entered the building she turned around. An innocent smile graced her features, as if she hadn't a clue what she had just done to him, when she most certainly did.

"Have a good day Charming," she sang in her melodic voice, before she disappeared into the school.

David stood there long after she had gone, until he was brought out of his daze by the sound of the school bell ringing. It was probably going to take the whole walk back to get his mind focused on anything other than being alone with her later. He shook his head and laughed to himself. He was marrying a siren. A beautiful, beguiling siren who with only a look could make him do pretty much anything she wanted. Both her and his daughter seemed to have that effect on him. He was in so much trouble, but he wouldn't have it any other way. This was his happily ever after.


End file.
